


Animorphs 56 - The Deal

by Adam2810



Series: Animorphs Series Continuation [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam2810/pseuds/Adam2810
Summary: The Animorphs can’t stay in Santa Barbara. It’s far too crowded, and they need to remain hidden. They travel to a more isolated location, where they find an old friend.They must act quickly if they want to save Ax from the mysterious creation known as The One, but there is no simple solution to their problem, and they can’t just steal another vessel. The group must think of something else; a plan that will take them back into the unknown depths of Kelbrid Space, and it could mean taking a very big risk…All the while, Marco is struggling with some strong post-war side effects.





	1. Chapter 1

   My name is Marco.

   I’m rich. I’m famous, even. My face covered every newspaper and every television screen from California to Colombo. It probably still does, but for a different reason nowadays.

   I had my own TV show. It was nothing special, really. It was your typical glitzy affair with big jingles and bigger prizes. We usually had a Chrysler as the top prize. Not my favourite cars, but I was fast brought into a world of Lamborghinis and stretch limousines.

   The game was all about gambling. The contestants would perform several challenges in order to gain money. Then at the end, they could double-or-nothing. Most of them failed, but a lucky few went home with their prize secure.

   The worst part about it? Having to smile so much that my cheeks would ache. And I always had to be so talkative and loud. I guess I was kind of good at that bit.

   Some called me a sell-out.

   But why should I have cared what they thought? The public would forgive a hero anything. And they had.

   Then I went missing. Ax was Andalite-napped and I agreed to go find him. He was taken by something that we recently discovered to be some kind of super-computer. And it was no Microsoft. It was capable of manipulating the systems of our ship, _The Rachel_.

   Now, we were back on Earth. Nobody really knows how or why, so I guess that’s just something we’ll have to find out. I hadn’t really had the chance to find out what the world had been saying over the last fourteen months since we disappeared, and that’s what I was about to try to do.

   Jives had just left the East Wing of the mansion - Yeah, I had a mansion… Did I forget to mention that? – and was headed for the main entrance hall, probably to do some dusting of the old antiques I kept there but never appreciated. That gave me my chance.

      When he disappeared around the hallway corner, I snuck up to the room he had emerged from and pulled open the door, slipping through. I closed it quietly behind me and took in the sights of the untidy room that I now occupied.

   It was basically a mail room. Jives would bring deliveries in and pull aside any that he deemed unimportant and irrelevant; leaving a pile that he would eventually deliver to me. A filtering room, essentially. I was too busy to read copious amounts of fan mail and holiday brochures.

   I would get maybe two or three useful letters or deliveries a day. The room would usually be pretty spacious and tidy. But I had been missing for fourteen months.

   The pile of envelopes formed a mountain in the corner behind Jives’ desk, a mountain that looked so unstable that I grew nervous when a stray fly landed on the peak letter. I swear I could hear the creaks and strains of the great landmark about to tumble and crush the unfortunate desk below. Thankfully, it stayed upright.

   I shook my head, realising just how long I had been away. I always wondered whether the world would simply forget about me after a couple months. I was just another celebrity. Probably gone to rehab for some drug issue. The pile of letters seemed to prove otherwise.

   That was not all, though. There was a pile of larger deliveries. It was admittedly smaller, but enough to spend an hour or so sorting through. I dodged around the desk to investigate both piles further.

   My first stop was _Mount Letterest_. Even though I wasn’t the tallest person alive, I could reach up and grab the top few, which I assumed to be the most recent. I flicked through them.

   One from a sponsor; another from my agent, probably offering me another car commercial; and then there was one that had a strange logo on top that I didn’t recognise at first, but on closer inspection found that it came from a law firm. Interested and a little worried, I ripped open the top and removed the letter within.

   I skimmed over it, and when I had deduced what it was about, I sighed and placed the paper back into the envelope. Christine was trying to sue me.

   Christine was my girlfriend. Or she _had_ been before I disappeared. Now she was trying to squeeze compensation out of me because my disappearance meant that she was losing relevance. Relevance was money.

   She was no real girlfriend. I told people she was. It was all about mutual benefits.

   My attention turned to the other pile after I replaced the letters. That pile looked far more colorful and appealing. On top of it…

   A PlayStation 3!

   I quietly spoke my amazement as I lifted up the big new box. Having agreed to be in some of the adverts for the upcoming console just before I left Earth, I had been promised a PlayStation 3 months before the official release date. I had never gotten around to filming in those ads… but maybe the company was hoping I would still get back before the filming was due to start.

   Whatever. I had a PS3! I turned and placed it on the desk. Hopefully Jives wouldn’t notice it missing when he returned later. It was worth the risk.

   And what games console would be complete without games to go with it? When I turned back around, there were a number of them staring back at me. I picked them up.

   _Ridge Racer. Tiger Woods PGA Tour. Tony Hawks. Call of Duty._

_Animorphs._ The newest one.

   I put them all on the desk beside the PS3, with the exception of the new Animorphs game.

   There I was. My face on the casing of a video game.

   I gazed at it for a while, then raised my eyes to the room once more. Just beneath the desk in front of me was a trash can. I threw it in.

   I stretched my arms out and exhaled, forcing the chirpiness back into my stance. Back to the pile. At a glance there was nothing else of immediate interest. That is, until I noticed something unusual near the bottom, a box whose branding I couldn’t instantly recognise. I reached down and started to pull out the long, narrow box as if it were a Jenga piece.

   I was successful. The pile didn’t implode, and I pulled out the strange casing. I turned it in my hands, and almost laughed out loud when I saw what was inside. No… I _did_ laugh out loud.

   I stared at myself. A smaller, more plastic myself. The bland, soulless smile of the Marco action figure was but a mirror image of mine.

   It even had my favourite shirt. It was clean-shaven though, with short hair. My hair was longer now, and I sported a Van Dyke facial hair combo. It was all a part of the disguise.

   But that disguise would only work on so many people.

   “Marco, sir?”

   I jumped in place, almost dropping Mini-Marco to the floor. The paper mountain wobbled with concern. Jives had come back, and he stood in the doorway with disbelieving eyes. The spectacles hugging the end of his old nose shook.

   “Hi Jives!” I greeted innocently, removing myself from behind the desk.

   He blinked rapidly at me, almost like he expected me to vanish into thin air. “Marco, s-sir, I didn’t expect to see you back. I was… I was just about to dust the main staircase.”

   I gifted him a smile, and continued to play it casual. “Sorry I left you alone for so long, Jives. I’ve been dealing with some pretty important business.”

   “I never doubted it,” He replied, still with a stunned stutter. “I’m glad to see you back, sir.”

   I stopped walking directly before him, realising then that I still held Mini Marco. We both looked at it, and I handed it to his waiting hands. “Just checking the mail. It’s really piled up.”

   “Do you intend to read it all, sir?” He asked me, steadying his glasses and holding the box in his other hand.

   “No,” I responded. “I won’t be here for long, Jives. I’m leaving soon, and I may not come back. Definitely not for a while.”

   He bowed his head sorrowfully. “Would it be beyond my bounds to inquire why you are leaving, sir?”

   “Yeah. Afraid so. Just don’t think that you have to keep the place spotless, you know. Have a party or two with all your butler friends.”

   He shook his head, perplexed. “I-I can’t do that, sir!”

   “Yes you can,” I assured, grinning assuredly. “Because you, Jives, are rich.”

   He frowned, now completely lost.

   “You know that safe in my room, Jives?” I asked. “That one hidden in the cupboard?”

   He nodded slowly, curious.

   “It’s yours, so long as you can do me one big favour.”

   I couldn’t tell from his ambiguous facial expression how he felt on the matter, but I had enough trust in him to know that he could keep a secret.

   “Nobody is to know about this,” I said slowly. “You didn’t see Marco here, and he is still missing. As is anybody else you might find in this building.”

   He nodded. “Of course, sir.”

   I winked and smiled wide. “I’ve always liked you, Jives. Hey, have you ever played on a PlayStation? I’ve got something great to show you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“We can’t stay in Santa Barbara.” Jake said.

   We were in my favourite room. It was the one with the bar and the huge widescreen. I was incredibly proud of the room, because it appealed to my most basal instincts. Well, most of them. Playing video games had always been a big part of my life, and having a personal bar for all my celebrity friends was a great talking point. I looked over at the stool where Brad Pitt – yes, _Brad Pitt_ – once sat.

   Now it was hosting Menderash, an Andalite-turned-Human- _nothlit_. Not quite as impressive.

   But it was the only room that was really _me_. I ate and slept in there, if I wasn’t off filming some commercial. Everything else in the house almost seemed superfluous; a show for guests to _ooh_ and _aah_ at.

   I didn’t need any of it, but when Jake finally reached the conclusion that he had spoken, I suddenly felt very attached to it. Especially the room we were all gathered in. I was half-distracted, playing _Ridge Racer._

   It was my home. My escape.

   “The mansion is a big place,” Jeanne suggested. She was sat beside me as I held my PS3 controller firmly in both hands. “We can’t just hide in here?”

   “It’s a big place, yeah,” I agreed half-heartedly. “But it’s also a very well-known place.”

   Jake nodded. He was in the middle of us all, sat on the arm of the sofa next to Jeanne. “A lot of people walk past here. People who can see the windows. Not from up close, but close enough to see birds flying in and out.”

   “It’s true,” Menderash added. “Somebody was spotted. We don’t know who, but somebody spoke to Jives about seeing a bird of prey flying in through a third floor window.”

   Jives knew about us all now. He was by the door in his full uniform. I told him not to bother with the usual butler stuff, but he insisted. He had been spoken to by a passer-by that morning, and that’s why we were having the discussion.

   We already had a big suspicion that we would be leaving, but the sighting had forced us to act sooner than we anticipated.

   “We can’t take the risk anymore,” Jake urged. “We need to stay unseen, and I don’t think staying here will help. We could have people watching this place twenty-four-seven.”

   I kept my eyes forward, watching my shiny red car swerve into an early lead.

   “Think we need to be somewhere isolated?” Santorelli suggested from behind the bar.

   Menderash replied, “That would be the logical thing to do. Somewhere we’re not going to be watched or disturbed.”

   “But close enough to get what we need.” Jeanne added.

   “Depends on what we need.” I mumbled, my eyes still forward and glued to the colors on the screen.

   “I think it’s pretty obvious what we need.” Jake replied.

   “Access to food. Water. Electricity.” Santorelli listed.

   “So that leaves the desert out.” I concluded.

   “And Alaska.” Santorelli mentioned.

   Jake looked pensive, hand rubbing through his thick brown beard. “Food, water and electricity is fine. For a holiday. For sitting around doing nothing. We need proximity to the bigger things we require.”

   “Bigger things like a vessel.” Menderash said.

   “A spaceport.” Jake then elucidated.

   “So that’s the plan, huh?” I said as my car drifted too far through a corner. “Hijack another ship to do exactly the same thing we did last time?”

   Jake raised his hands, addressing the room. “Are there any other suggestions right now?”

   The room fell silent. As much as it seemed stupid to do exactly the same thing again, there really was little else we could do.

   Jake nodded to our blank answers. “Ax is out there. We can be pretty sure of that. I’m not going to sit here and do nothing while he is.” Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little plastic envelope, lifting it into the air so we all got a good look at the tuft of blue fur within. Ax’s hair.

   Menderash, despite his earlier silence on alternate suggestions, still believed that there had to be something else. He was bolted upright in his seat, almost like an excited school child waiting to answer a teacher’s question. I was waiting for him to raise a hand. “Prince Jake, I still believe that relaying the information we’ve found to Prince Caysath may bring up other options.”

   I rolled my eyes, an instinctual reaction. “All Caysath will do is tell us _not_ to do the thing we _want_ to do. What else can he do? Fly us up there in his private Dome Ship?”

   I noticed Jake narrowing his eyes at me. Perhaps I came across as more aggressive than I wanted to portray.

   Menderash didn’t back down. He had never been anything other than insistent. “I still think it’s worth a try, Prince Jake. There may be the slight chance that he can find us a way.”

   Jake was frustrated, pursing his lips and frowning to the floor. “That’s something we need to think about later. Right now, we need to move. Talking to Caysath will be pointless if we end up arrested because we’ve been found.”

   “So,” Santorelli started. “Somewhere isolated but close to civilisation. And a spaceport.”

   “That’s very self-contradictory.” Menderash mused.

   “Something in-between.” Jeanne compromised.

   I was barely holding onto my lead. The blue car that had been hot on my tail for some time was trying to undertake me through the bend that would lead us into the last lap. I was trying desperately to keep ahead.

   ((I know a place.))

   Everybody’s heads snapped up to the Red-Tailed Hawk that stood like a statue above the window. He had been so quiet that we’d almost forgotten Tobias was there. That always seemed to happen these days…

   “Where?” Jake pressed.

   We couldn’t sense any emotion coming from his cold, hard hawk stare, but his pause indicated to everybody that he carried some uncertainty. ((I know a place in Wyoming. It’s an abandoned old house near Yellowstone. Nobody goes there, but it’s near a main road.))

   We looked to each other for validation. Then Jeanne spoke up. “There is an Andalite space station in Idaho. It’s not far.”

   Jake and I exchanged glances again. We were both thinking the same thing. I could tell.

   “You sure about the place, Tobias?” Jake asked for clarity.

   ((I’ve been in there, flown over it a few times. I’ve never seen anybody go near the place. It hasn’t been lived in for years.))

   “That would mean no electricity…” I murmured, feeling my lead slipping through my fingers coming into the final corners of the race. The blue car was threatening to zoom past at any moment.

   “Don’t we have enough Earth money for portable electricity units?” Menderash queried.

   “You mean batteries?” Santorelli simplified.

   “Yes, batteries.” Menderash agreed.

   I sighed. “We have enough money to buy every battery on this planet, and still have enough left to buy all the TV remotes that those batteries will mysteriously disappear from.”

   Menderash nodded. “So electricity won’t be a problem.”

   “No,” I huffed. “It won’t.”

   Jake got up from his seated position and raised his hands to open a public vote. “We all in?”

   The blue car zipped ahead on the final corner, causing my car to skid from the track and crash fatally into the side barriers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

   We took our RV deep into the country. We had travelled to Kansas City and back in the thing just recently, and I hadn’t missed it even a little bit. It had a funny smell, everything that could possibly squeak squeaked and the lack of good suspension meant that every single drawer and even the fold-up table would come slamming out with every turn the old rust bucket made.

   I guess I could be thankful that it was just a one-way trip this time. We had said our goodbyes to Santa Barbara. I had silently vowed to return someday, and passed on a message to Jives, asking for him to make sure none of my favourite things was thrown out.

   Seeing as it was a one-way trip, we took whatever prized possessions we had remaining. I had brought along my brand new PS3 and the best games, even though any power supply would be limited. I just couldn’t bear to part with it. I brought along a TV as well, though I couldn’t fit most of them in the RV, so had to take a smaller one.

   The journey was awkward. I won’t lie; I was partly to blame for that. It was my mansion that we were leaving, and I had grown much attached to it, even though I still hadn’t even seen it all. Jake didn’t even want to go to his house anymore, but he had his own personal objections to Wyoming.

   Tobias… Well, nothing needed to be said. He hardly spoke to anybody these days. Part of me thought that his suggestion was just an excuse to fly back off into his own isolation, away from meddling Humans.

   Santorelli and Menderash were distracted with other things. As designated driver, Santorelli was away from the living space, though sometimes I wished he wasn’t. He was the most talkative of us all, and would frequently quip back to us from the driver’s seat. I liked Santorelli, and we got along well. Menderash, on the other hand, was your typical Andalite: No humor, and the social grace of a gas bill.

   And then there was Jeanne…

   There wasn’t much that could be said of her other than _wow_. She was part of Jake’s classes when he was working for government, and she had come over from France to learn how to morph. I never found out why, because she said it was classified information. She was secretive about her past, but we knew that she had worked in some pretty big and important government agencies, like the French equivalent of the FBI.

   She was so unbelievably cool. She also had that French accent to go with it. She was otherworldly.

   I knew deep down that I could work my charm, but she was a tough nut to crack. Maybe my new hair style and Van Dyke could finally convince her.

   It would help if she was looking at me, but we were walking in single file down an old overgrown pathway and she was in front of me. Our RV had been left about a mile behind us, which seemed a bit overcautious. That meant that we had a lot of stuff to carry over a lot of distance.

   “Time to swap.” Jake panted from behind. The line stopped. It was my turn next.

   “Damn it…” I grumbled when he dropped his end of the big new mattress. We sidled past each other, and I prepared myself to lift the heavy weight, leaving Jake to carry the lighter backpack that I had left for him. “Are we nearly there yet?”

   ((We’re almost there.)) Tobias called down from one of the many trees surrounding us.

   I lugged up my side of the mattress, with the much more physically capable Santorelli still keeping hold of the other side.

   “Come on Marco!” He grunted. “See if you can carry it longer than Jake could!”

   “Challenge accepted,” I responded. “I’ve always been the stronger one.”

   Jake rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming.”

   Carrying the mattress was bad. Not having anything to sleep on would be worse. Menderash – or Eddy Jameson, as he was known to the rest of the world – had bought three on the way up to Wyoming so that we would all get something to sleep on, because Tobias had assured us that the only beds present were just rusty frames with pointy springs with no mattresses in sight.

   It was Menderash’s turn to lift the mattress when we finally reached our next home.

   “I find it very strange that Humans would require a soft surface like this to sleep,” He pondered, the last remnants of a long ramble. He must have been bored. “The Human body has enough layers of fat that even a hard surface should seem comfortable. Other Earth animals do not have such fat deposits, and yet are far happier to sleep on a thin layer of grass.”

   “It’s called _sleeping in style_.” I commented.

   He paused, and I could only picture his facial expression as I walked in front of him. “I don’t understand…”

   “Us Humans never keep things simple,” I said. “It’s one of our greater traits.”

   “I daresay that I agree, Marco. There is little more complex than a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Such a flavour combination could only be conjured by accident. It only gets more amazing when you add Doritos to the equation.”

   “See? Even our food is complex.”

   I was happy to see the buildings come into view before Menderash could continue. Tobias announced it as the house we had been looking for, and our single file line clustered into the small opening that I could only assume used to be the front lawn

   Yeah. The place was definitely isolated.

   We were far from any main round, and the place looked like it hadn’t been lived in for decades. The entire landscape was just a wall of trees, and the only sounds came from rustling leaves and the occasional bird.

   I saw six windows. Only three had remained unbroken, but they had quickly gathered dirt and dust. The only other feature was the door. It was discolored and worn, but it had remained firmly in place despite the wrath of nature surrounding it.

   The walls were grey and there were signs of sections crumbling. To the side of the main building was a smaller structure that looked to be some kind of garage or storage. It was in a similar state.

   “Well…” Jake barely uttered as we all stood and gaped at the monstrosity.

   There was silence. Nobody could find the right words to describe it. Santorelli and Menderash dropped the mattress heavily on its side, and then Santorelli made the first move. He stomped forward through the nettles and the uncut grass and approached the front door. One by one, we followed.

   I was left alone. I looked up and down the house at least fifteen times, wondering if this was all some horrible nightmare.

   _That_ was to be my new home? A withered-out husk? A battered hole at the mercy of the wilderness that stalked it from all angles?

   “This is it?” I called out.

   Jake and Menderash, who were by the front door, turned to look at me. Jake replied, “Yeah, this is it.”

   I shook my head in disbelief. “Remind me again how this will help us find Ax.”

   “Nobody will find us here,” Menderash stated with confidence. “Only those who know of this dwelling would be able to find it, and it looks like it has been forgotten for a long time.”

   I rubbed my hands through my hair and looked to the skies. Then to the trees as the wind blew through and caused a mighty rustling.

   Any husk would be enough. I withdrew to the house and through the door.

   Inside was no better. There was a lot of dust and even more cobwebs. Santorelli and Jeanne were twisting their bodies around to take it all in, but every corner and every wall was worse than the last. It was going to be a hell of a cleaning job.

   Annoyingly, the long walk hadn’t tired Santorelli. He announced the place liveable and asked me if I wanted to help him bring the other two mattresses that were still in the RV. I asked for a short break to become better acquainted with the house and all the ghouls and spooks that probably inhabited it.

   I did help to walk the first mattress in, though, and we dropped it in the area that looked like it used to be the living room. When Santorelli went back out to find a volunteer mattress-fetcher, I pulled up my backpack and searched for my water bottle. I was parched.

   Then came the fluttering of Hawk wings, and Tobias came to land on the window frame where only remnants of glass remained. ((Hey.))

   I drank greedily from my bottle, watching him the whole time. When I’d had enough, I spoke. “Never become an estate agent, Tobias.”

   ((I never said you would like the place,)) He said defensively. ((You wanted somewhere hidden and isolated.))

   “ _I_ didn’t ask for that. I didn’t ask to come here.”

   ((And you think I’m happy coming here?)) He countered.

   “Actually, yes, I do,” I accused, putting the cap back on my bottle and dropping it onto the mattress. I approached him by the window. “Because this is where you hid yourself for years. This is your retreat. _Your_ shell that you can sink into whenever you feel threatened.”

   ((You think I’ll do it again?)) He asked forcefully.

   “I don’t know, Tobias. Nobody does.”

   ((I’m here for Ax,)) He stated. ((It’s been that way since we boarded that Blade Ship.))

   “ _The Rachel_.” I clarified. Tobias’ hesitation was clear.

   ((Marco…)) He uttered. ((You know who else lives around here?))

   “Yeah. Is she far?”

   ((No. Not far. We could fly over. She’d want to know about Ax.))

   I smiled. “Is that why you brought us here? You think we could convince her to join us in our scenic new property?”

   ((I just think she should know.))

   I nodded and looked out past Tobias to the thick line of trees, his hawk body forming a neat partnership with the infinite backdrop. “Let’s go tomorrow. I’ve got furniture to move. Can’t play Call of Duty sitting on the ground.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

   We flew to a place I had never visited. Cassie had stayed within long-distance contact since we parted at the end of the Yeerk War, but I often found myself too busy or too distracted to arrange for a cross-country friendly visit. I went to Santa Barbara to pursue my career, and Cassie moved all the way to Yellowstone to become an activist and, eventually, a political presence. She also spent a lot of time in DC, from what I had gathered on television.

   So for a lot of the time, we were at opposite ends of the country.

   Tobias led the way. I always wondered how often he would visit Cassie, because he certainly knew where she lived. Maybe Cassie would imply an answer, if she was even home.

   Her home was picturesque. Much smaller than mine, probably even smaller than Jake’s, and it was far from the rest of civilization. It bordered the great expanse of Yellowstone National Park that posed like a friendly portrait on the horizon, stretching far into the distance.

   A fenced drive connected Cassie’s land to a field of trees, and at the end were two buildings: Her subtle white-walled house and the smaller wooden barn preceding it.

   ((This is the place.)) Tobias announced, swooping down towards the barn. I followed him.

   We landed on the fence nearby the barn doors, and then hopped down onto the cold Yellowstone ground. A Red-Tailed Hawk and an Osprey simultaneously waddling along the ground to a pair of big barn doors would have seemed weird to any ordinary passers-by, but we were pretty certain that those didn’t exist around here. We were far from any tourist spots.

   The barn doors were slightly ajar, so we squeezed through with caution. The light bulbs that hung from the ceiling were off, but in the dark of the barn there was movement all around from the shadows of its inhabitants

   ((Some things never change.)) I commented.

   There were animals in cages and enclosures. Injured ones that were recovering or being given medication. It was just like the barn that she used to have. There were birds, reptiles, mammals of varying sizes. My Osprey body was becoming very intimidated.

   ((She’s not in here.)) Tobias noted, stepping back out of the barn doors.

   ((Yeah. Let’s check the house.)) I replied, taking a little longer to remove my eyes from the familiar setting. I followed Tobias out, and together we flew the short distance up to Cassie’s home.

   As we turned the corner to the front of her house, we noticed the violet Range Rover parked neatly to the side. Tobias hinted that it was Cassie’s car. I landed between it and the house.

   ((Anybody around?))

   ((Nope,)) Tobias assured. ((It’s safe.))

   I pictured my own body. I saw myself in a navy blue jacket and red tie in front of a bright flashy backdrop of the game show studios. I pictured my clean-shaven, camera-smile face and my short, neat haircut. I even heard my show’s annoying introduction music and the cheer of the audience.

   Then I saw my new home sat within a messy cluster of bushes and trees, my face hidden behind long dark hair and the moustache-beard combo. I wasn’t smiling.

   There was a click and a shuffling coming from my left. My eyes darted to the front door that had suddenly opened. Halfway through my morph, I was too heavy to fly and too unstable to run.

   But that didn’t matter. We were in no danger. Standing there in scruffy jeans and a big thick hoody was Cassie, looking noticeably confused.

   She looked to me, then to Tobias who was perched atop her Range Rover. “Tobias? Marco?”

   ((Hey Cassie,)) I greeted. Almost finishing my morph, my speaking apparatus returned. “Long time no see.”

   She shook her head. “I thought… Where have…?”

   “Where have we been?” I completed for her, shaking off the remaining feathers that were the last remnants of the Osprey morph. I suddenly found out how cold it was and wrapped my arms over my chest. “Here and there, you know. Doing this and that.”

   She clearly wanted answers, but she could see that I was displeased with the coldness of the outdoors. She opened the front door wider and stepped to the side. “Come in. I’ve got a fire on.”

   I didn’t hang around, thanking her and jogging in from the Yellowstone cold. I heard flapping as Tobias followed in through the door before Cassie closed it. The warmth instantly hit me.

   Cassie’s home was very open. Upon stepping through the front door, I was in the deceptively large living room. It was cosily dark, a comfortable glow emanating from the big roaring fireplace and the numerous lamps around the walls. The stairs to the second floor were ahead of me. There was an open door to the right that led to the kitchen.

   Tobias flew straight to the coffee table that stood before the fireplace, surrounded either side by two sofas.

   “Take a seat,” Cassie offered. “You want a drink?”

   “No thanks,” I replied, eagerly taking a seat as close to the fire as possible to feed off its warmth. “Nice place!”

   She came to sit on the sofa opposite to mine. Tobias hopped to the far edge of the coffee table, refusing to stand directly between us.

   “Thanks.” She said. Then she sat back, watching me. She was waiting for an explanation.

   She hadn’t changed a bit. I could hardly even tell that she had aged. It was the same old Cassie.

   I leaned forward and clasped my hands together, exhaling audibly to prepare myself. “Okay… I’m thinking you’re a little shocked to see us.”

   “A little.” She chirped back, still so expectant.

   I couldn’t count on Tobias to explain, so I knew it was down to me. “We went to find Ax. Me. Jake. Tobias. Some others, too.”

   Cassie’s eyes dropped to gaze at the coffee table. “Yeah… I know that much.”

   I didn’t want to make it awkward for her. “Long story short: We didn’t find him. We bounced around a galaxy or two for a while searching for the Blade Ship that apparently took him. Then we… Well, I guess we _did_ find him, but we didn’t, _technically_ …”

   Her eyes narrowed. “You did, but you didn’t?”

   I sighed and looked her at her with seriousness. “We found what took him. It’s this thing that calls itself _The One_. Some sorta computer or electronic thing, only this is something insanely powerful! It showed itself in our ship, with all these people that it had taken. We saw Ax in there.”

   “I don’t understand…” Cassie murmured.

   ((It’s a weapon,)) Tobias simplified. ((They want a war with the Andalites.))

   “Yeah, pretty much,” I agreed. “So we blanked out, and eight months later, we wake up in the Mojave in some box. Something dropped us back here, and they left us with some of Ax’s hair.”

   “So you think he’s still alive?”

   I nodded. “We found out some stuff through… someone we know well. The One assimilates minds, takes their skills and their knowledge. The people who own those minds are still alive. Somewhere called _Kyritlyp_.”

   She placed a hand over her mouth, either in grief or contemplation. “Do you know where that is?”

   “No. But it’s somewhere in Kelbrid Space. Where Andalites can’t go.”

   “And you’re planning to go there.” She assumed.

   Tobias and I exchanged glances, and then I replied, “Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

   I could see emotions spiralling through her. She was perhaps the most perceptive of us all, but she could never hide her own feelings entirely.

   She wanted to help, that much I was sure of. She stood up and pulled at her ruffled, loose-fitting top. “Excuse me. I need a drink.” She walked off into the kitchen.

   I sighed at Tobias. He stared at me hard, but he said nothing.

   The fire had warmed me back to a comfortable temperature. I knew Cassie would be a while, so I took the opportunity to take in the atmosphere of her home. I got up and was immediately attracted to the mantelpiece above the golden fire. It was lined with framed photographs.

   The first that took my eyes was of Cassie and two Andalites, standing in front of what looked like the opening ceremony for some Andalite-style construction. The Andalites had that rugged look of warriors.

   The next picture was of us. All five of us just following the war, together. I remembered it from some photoshoot we were forced to do, the day before we became household names as the saviours of the Human race.

   I couldn’t have put it down fast enough. I moved onto the next photograph and immediately regretted it.

   It was a birds-eye view of a crater; the remnants of a Californian town just destroyed.

   It all made sense to me. And I knew what Cassie’s answer would be even before she returned from the kitchen.

   I looked her in the eyes when she did, and said, “Are you wondering why we came here?”

   She nodded. “Yeah. I know why. I’d like to help.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

   Two Ospreys and a Red-Tailed Hawk flew home. We had gone over some finer details with Cassie at her own place and left some other stuff out. Stuff that maybe the others would prefer to keep quiet or tell her themselves.

   Cassie wasn’t exactly as unchanged as I had first thought. It was strange seeing how things had changed for her after the war, the things she did and the people she interacted with. They were all the things that I was actively running from. I couldn’t understand how she operated, how she dealt with her own past.

   But despite the gaping valley between us, there was one bridge. She recognised it, too. Whether that meant that she was going to actually travel with us, I wasn’t too sure. She had a lot to leave behind.

   But then, I guess I did too. Did I really grow attached to those things, though?

   ((I know the place,)) She answered as we mentioned the new house we had acquired. ((Last people that lived there were the Stephenson’s. They moved out in ’92.))

   ((That explains a lot.)) I muttered back.

   ((I saw the place when I was scouting. Nobody ever goes there.)) She said.

   ((That’s exactly why we chose it,)) I replied. ((But now I’d choose to go back home. The place is unliveable.))

   She hummed. ((You can sleep anywhere, so long as you have a soft dry surface. I’ve fallen asleep in the barn more times than I can remember.))

   ((Your barn is like The Plaza Hotel compared to this place…))

   Both Tobias and Cassie knew the way, so I followed along behind, wondering just how much they spoke privately with each other. It seemed like an awful lot. Eventually, we spotted the old roof, and I finally came up with an idea for a name.

   ((There’s _Hotel de Swiss Cheese_. Just as holey and extra pungent.))

   ((Very funny, Marco.)) Cassie said. I could tell that she found it at least amusing on _some_ level.

   We descended down. I recalled that we had only briefly mentioned to Santorelli that we would be doing some observations, so I didn’t think they’d be waiting on us. But they were. Jake stood between the other three, arms folded with expectation and a stone look behind his beard.

   When he saw three birds instead of two, his arms dropped to his side and he turned around. Maybe he said something. If he did, it was little more than a whisper.

   The three of us landed before the others and we instantly began to demorph, with the obvious exception of Tobias. Jake had turned back around and returned his folded arms. He looked angered, but it was also clear that he was trying to hide it. Santorelli and Jeanne were quick to realise who the second Osprey was, but Menderash was a little slower on the uptake. _Animorphs_ wasn’t something they taught much in the Andalite military.

   He strained his eyes to look closer as the African-American woman arose from the bird. “Who is this?” He asked to nobody in particular.

   Cassie, emerging as gracefully as ever from her morph, with a flick of what remained of her wings, smiled at the Andalite _nothlit_. “Hey. You must be Menderash. I’m Cassie.”

   It suddenly dawned on him. “Ah, yes! My apologies,” He did a sort of courteous Andalite bow, which looked ridiculous in a Human body. “I have heard of you from many stories, and from Prince Jake. I am Menderash-Postill-Fastill. I am a disgrace to my people.”

   “What a way to introduce yourself…” I whispered to Tobias. He wasn’t the most receptive audience.

   “And that is why I stand before you as a _nothlit_. I am here to help Prince Jake.”

   Cassie listened intently and with a genuine interest, and even returned an almost flawless Andalite-like bow herself. “It’s good to meet you, but you shouldn’t call yourself a disgrace…”

   “Very well,” Menderash replied, his head still facing down to the ground like he truly meant his words. “Then I am a coward. I don’t know which is worse.”

   “I hear that you went into Kelbrid Space. No living Andalite has willingly gone there before. I’d say that’s brave, not cowardly.”

   Menderash’s head lifted, and he gave her eye contact. “I will do anything to repay my debt to Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill and my crew.”

   Cassie smiled kindly and nodded to him, her attention switching to Santorelli and Jeanne. They approached to introduce themselves, but while they created a diversion, I approached Jake who still held that look that I just couldn’t shake off. When I was within reach, he grabbed my shirt and turned us both so that we were facing the house.

   “Why?” He demanded. “Why did you get her involved, Marco?”

   I forcefully removed his hand from my shirt, but not enough to attract the attention of the others. I stared directly at him. “Hey, you were the first to try to get her involved.”

   His face didn’t change. “Yeah, and she didn’t come. She made her decision.”

   I sighed and looked away. I could see his anger, and I didn’t want to be the one to set it off. “Look, Jake, it’s not like I forced her to come. Besides, all she wants to do is find out what’s going on. She wants to help in whatever way she can. You know why?”

   “Why?”

   “Because she didn’t help before.”

   We both heard the footsteps behind us, and they shut us up as our privacy came to an end. I stood to the side as Jake and Cassie came face to face.

   “Hi, Jake.” Cassie uttered.

   “Cassie.” He responded blankly.

   She cocked her head and glanced to the ground. It certainly wasn’t a cosy reintroduction. “Marco and Tobias say that you know where Ax is.”

   “We have a good idea.”

   She realised that it wasn’t going to be easy. “Jake, they told me what happened.”

   He reached down into his pocket and retrieved from it the tuft of Ax’s hair. Cassie took it in hand and looked sadly over it, the little plastic wallet crumpling under the pressure her fingers applied.

   “We didn’t think we’d come back,” Jake admitted. “We stole two vessels from the Andalites. Now we’re back here,” He turned to bring the ragged old house into view. “Hiding.”

   “Why here?” She asked curiosly.

   “We’re going back,” Jake said. “I’m not leaving him out there if he’s still alive.”

   “How?”

   Jake looked to the sky between the broad tree canopies that breached our clearing. The Sun was beginning to set, disappearing behind a cluster of thick rustling leaves. It was going to get much colder in the evening, and we were already feeling the chill

   “We don’t know yet,” Jake finally replied. “It’s something we need to talk about. You say you’re here to help?”

   She nodded. “Yes.”

   He looked back at her, his cold expression having melted away. “You know I’ll say exactly what I did the last time. Cassie, you have something beautiful here.”

   “I know, Jake,” She replied. “But beauty is earned, and I’ve done nothing but throw it away.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

   Cassie didn’t seem fussed about settling in. Work had already started to clean the place up a little and she was more than happy to help. We had spent a night within the crumbling walls, and I already hated it. I told Cassie that she would soon hate the place after spending a night there, but she explained that she would have to return at night at her own place so that Ronnie – her partner and work colleague – wouldn’t think she had gone missing.

   I had only ever seen Ronnie on TV. Seemed like a nice guy. We still didn’t altogether trust him with certain knowledge, though, and Cassie understood.

   With Cassie integrating speedily into the group and instantly forming a strong relationship with Jeanne, we moved along to more serious matters once we’d de-cobwebbed the living room. We lit the place with portable lamps, and they were dotted around the darkening house.

   Menderash was fiddling with a small round device. It glowed with dim blue neon around the disc of its body as it span in his clunky fingers. It was something we had picked up on the way to Wyoming. He explained that it was dropped off by Caysath, who just so happened to be crossing our path the day before, and just so happened to drop that neon coin thing…

   He wanted to use it, and it looked like he was going to get his way.

   “Prince Jake,” He started. “Contacting Caysath may open up more options for us. Hasn’t he already shown that he is trustworthy?”

   I was opposed to the idea, and continued to hold my stance. “Mendy, I get that you don’t want us to cut ties with the military, but do you really know the guy?”

   Jake was watching us, silent throughout as he compiled notes in his head.

   “I knew him well while we were in the academy.” He replied.

   “How long ago? Earth years?” I asked.

   “About ten Earth years.”

   “A lot can change in ten years,” I commented. “I mean, do we really even know why he chose to keep us as his little secret? What good does it do him?”

   Santorelli answered. “Guy wants to save Ax? Both Princes, maybe they were close.”

   We all turned to Menderash. He replied, “I don’t ever recall Prince Aximili mentioning his name.”

   “It could be true,” Cassie interjected. “The Andalites have always valued their honor and loyalty.”

   “You mean to tell me that Andalites have always held to that standard?” I asked the room.

   Menderash was bound to take offense, and he did. He stood up from his seated position on one of the mattresses. He never argued sitting down. “We would never leave our own in the clutches of the enemy!”

   I refused to stand up, remaining by a warm lamp near the centre of the room. “I hate to point it out, dude, but where was your loyalty when you left _The Intrepid_?”

   “Hey, that’s enough!” Cassie called. It was needless, as Menderash had shrunk back down. He knew all too well that he didn’t have a leg to stand on in that regard. Jake, meanwhile, gave me _that_ look again.

   Jeanne was next to speak. “I think Marco has a point. What does this Andalite owe us?”

   Tobias, who was sat atop the old dusty mantelpiece, answered. ((We went into Kelbrid Space to find Ax.))

   Jake nodded to that, and finally spoke up. “Caysath brought Menderash to describe what happened on _The Intrepid_. We decided to go find Ax, and Caysath was willing to keep quiet to allow us to do that. Caysath wanted Ax back, and he put his own neck on the line for us.”

   I shook my head lightly enough so nobody would notice. I had a bad feeling that there was more to it all, but nobody had any ideas. I threw in a final argument. “And what happens when we get Ax back? You think the Kelbrids are just going to sit back and accept it? Jake, a Prince would know that. He sent us out there because he didn’t want to risk being killed, and he didn’t want Andalites to be the ones to suffer any repercussions.”

   “He didn’t go himself because he didn’t want to start a war,” Menderash retorted sternly. “If an Andalite is found willingly travelling in Kelbrid space, there’s no knowing what will happen.”

   I sighed. I knew I wasn’t going to win him or Jake over. Raising my hand, I signalled my surrender.

   Santorelli shrugged. “Could work in our favour. Or we could be heading back to Kansas.”

   “Mendy,” Jake spoke. “Let’s give him a call.”

   He nodded and shuffled forward, placing the small circular neon object between us all. He tapped something on the side, and said into it, “Request communication with parent device.”

   The thing bleeped and glowed steadily, a light hum radiating from it. Just as we were growing impatient, one jarring blurt of electronic sound emanated, and a bright blue light shot up to the ceiling, almost doubling the room’s brightness between us all. The beam of light spread outwards, and the holographic image of an Andalite appeared, his whole body from head to hooves coming into view.

   He looked just as I expected, really. He had the proud stance of an Andalite warrior, but from what Menderash and Jake had told us, he’d long since retired from any combat roles, settling into something more like a desk job, or at least the Andalite equivalent. He didn’t have the toned muscles of an active warrior, and he almost looked a little jaded, like he’d had a hard day in the space office.

   I was impressed with the tiny device. It had even better graphics than my PS3!

   Caysath looked around the room, and I was interested to see that his main eyes focused on Jake, rather than Menderash.

   His thought-speak voice came through a small but effective speaker on the neon projector. “Hello, Jake Berenson. It’s good to see you again, and all others.” His stalk eyes briefly rested on each one of us. One stalk eye spent a suspiciously long time on Cassie, whose eyes darted nervously.

   “Hi Caysath,” Jake responded in a casual tone. “Good to see you, too.”

   “I’m curious,” Caysath started, clasping his many-fingered hands together. “Did you manage to gather any information?”

   Jake nodded. “Yeah, we did.”

   Caysath cocked his head. “Might I ask how?”

   Jake’s eyes scanned the room. He was looking out for any objections. When none came, he answered. “We got information from Esplin 9466.”

   “I can’t imagine the answers came easily.”

   I noticed the hints of regret in Jake’s eyes. It was an experience that he kept mostly secret from us, but I knew that it wasn’t pretty. “No, but we got them.”

   “We haven’t heard anything about him. Either he was left unscathed, or the Humans have not reported to us.”

   “It doesn’t matter,” Jake immediately said, pushing the issue aside. “We’re willing to share the information with you, so long as we can be certain that you can keep it confidential.”

   “That implies that you want my assistance,” Caysath correctly stated. “I can assure you that the information you will give me will remain confidential for as long as you see fit, but what I _can’t_ assure you is that I can help you further.”

   I gave Jake an _I told you so_ look, then ceased it when I remembered that Andalites – even holographic ones – had three-sixty vision.

   Jake accepted it, and proceeded. “Esplin told me that The One is a Kelbrid weapon designed for war with the Andalites.”

   Caysath’s stance changed. He probably didn’t expect such an abrupt answer. “Ah…”

   Jake continued, “Ax is still alive somewhere, but he is connected up to The One, which is based somewhere called Kyritlyp.”

   “ _Kyritlyp_ …” Caysath pondered, rubbing at his forehead. “It does not sound familiar. It sounds, though, like this _One_ entity has a main source from which it radiates. Perhaps the Kelbrid home world.”

   “Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe better,” Jake remarked. “Thing is, Caysath, we aren’t giving up on Ax. We’ve called on you because we want to explore our options.”

   Caysath slumped a little. “I’m afraid there isn’t much I can do to help get you back into Kelbrid Space.”

   “Prince Caysath,” Menderash spoke, drawing both of Caysath’s stalk eyes. “Are you certain that there is no way other than taking another vessel?”

   “I must urge you not to take another vessel. I would strongly advice against it, not only to reduce my own risk, but yours, too. You think security hasn’t been increased exponentially on Earth since the last vessels were stolen? You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

   ((We’re getting Ax.)) Tobias averred from his perch.

   It drew the full attention of Caysath, who even turned his whole body, rather than just his head to gawk at the feathery creature that had spoken up so assertively.

   He considered for a moment, his main eyes closing while his stalks were still so alert. “There may be something… It carries risk, but it’s going to be your best chance, unless I’m completely missing something.”

   “We want to hear it.” Jake said.

   “You must reveal yourself to the Andalite military.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

   We had dwelled on his words for three days before he notified us on an upcoming call. He hadn’t given too many details on his plan.

   Actually, he didn’t give us _any_ details, apart from his assertion that we should explain ourselves to the Andalite military. So we were left to stew on that, and nerves were certainly starting to run high. Jake was mulling it over, so he was very quiet. Menderash was the most anxious of us all. He might have been seen as a traitor.

   It almost seemed cruel for Caysath to leave us with that, but he was about to elaborate. We were gathered again, Cassie being the last to show up from some charity work she had been doing that morning. We retook our positions in the living room (which had been hard worked-on by five people with no jobs to go to) and Menderash placed the coin projector back in the centre. This time, when it lit up with the hologram of Caysath, it didn’t seem so bright as the sunshine of mid-afternoon blazed through the curtain-less windows.

   His posture and his jadedness hadn’t changed, so it was difficult to predict what he had been up to. However, he saw the change in us, and after the usual _hello’s_ he brought it up.

   “You all look very concerned.” He hummed with such little empathy.

   “You know why,” Jake replied, having retaken his seat on a stool by the kitchen door. “You didn’t really leave us with much.”

   “And I apologise again for that, my Human friend,” He said. “As you know, I had just received some very important information and I was due for an evening meal with Commander Regrin.”

   “Sounds exciting!” I pronounced. “What was on the menu? Grass, grass and more grass?”

   Menderash glanced at me warily. “Marco, you shouldn’t talk to a Prince like that…”

   Caysath didn’t hear him. “Why, yes! The _Fingrunnitgi_ grass was marvellous. And thank you for asking.”

   I bowed my head with an insincere smile. “My pleasure, Prince Caysath.”

   Menderash was baffled, but shook it off.

   “Now,” Caysath began. “Away from such tangential matters. Let us discuss your next steps.”

   “Yeah, let’s do that.” Jake agreed as the _de facto_ spokesman for the group.

   “I have taken the liberty of passing on the most vital information to those in high command. Information regarding the creation known as The One, the connection to the Kelbrids and their apparent alliance with the Yeerks. I have also informed command of the likelihood of Prince Aximili still being alive. I left out the name _Kyritlyp_.”

   We all sat in shock. Nobody expected that, and Jake’s eyes darted around in an attempt to figure out exactly what Caysath had done. Even Menderash looked doubtful at the actions of his Prince.

   “Excuse me?!” I blurted out.

   “Wait,” Santorelli said. “You told them about all that?”

   Caysath looked around to us all with his main eyes, jumbled by our anger.

   Jake added, “Caysath, why did you tell them the information? Even you knew that they would track the source of it.”

   Caysath had put on a defensive stance, his tail twitching even though it was useless over holographic communications. “Please explain to me why you are so upset by this. I have done this action without revealing your identities or locations.”

   “You may not have done,” Jake sighed, head in his hands. “But how do they think you got that information?”

   Surprisingly, Caysath smiled and his figure relaxed. “I see! You were worried that I had given them information without a faux source. Well, you have no need to worry. I have provided the information to them satisfactorily, without anything that could be tracked back to outside involvement.”

   Jeanne was just as interested as all of us. “Can we ask what you told them?”

   “Certainly,” Caysath granted. “Knowing that you received the information from the Visser, I organised for a surprise cell inspection. It is part of our agreement with the Humans that we allowed to inspect the cell for signs of mishandling. The inspectors were very surprised to hear the Visser telling some very unusual stories as his solitary cell brings him closer to madness…”

   Jake nodded. “They _would_ be surprised.”

   “Exactly,” Caysath replied slyly. “So, Command is now under the suspicion that Prince Aximili has been taken by the Kelbrids, with intent to start a war. Now, you remember that I suggested coming out to the Andalite military? I suggested such because this is now the perfect time to do so.”

   “How so?” Jake pressed.

   “We obviously would be averse to a war with an unknown enemy. If you offered your services to retrieve Prince Aximili in order to avoid a war, then the military may be willing to offer you the necessary equipment to travel into Kelbrid Space.”

   Caysath seemed happy with his solution, offering his hands to the room to receive the general feedback. What he got was pensive silence and a blank glare from Jake.

   “I appreciate you trying to help, Caysath,” Jake uttered quietly. “But you didn’t check with us if we were okay for that information to be shared. We could have been found out.”

   “Rest assured, I felt very secure with this plan.” Caysath defended.

   “Yeah, but we’d prefer it if you spoke to us about it first.” Jake argued.

   “Very well…” Caysath relented. “Of course, you realise that even with this information, the military will refuse to enter Kelbrid Space under any condition?”

   “Yeah, we know,” I answered in Jake’s place. “But that doesn’t mean that we’re just going to head on over to Andalite headquarters and say, _yoohoo! Hey, it’s the guys that stole your ships! Just wanted to ask if you had another we could take!”_

Caysath left a stalk eye on me, not granting me the privilege of his main eyes. “I believe it may be your only option for getting Prince Aximili back into Andalite Space.”

   Jake nodded, but he clearly wasn’t swayed. “It’s an option, but there may be others yet.”

   “I cannot see one.” Caysath bluntly replied.

   Jake shrugged and stared expressionlessly at the Andalite Prince. “Then we’ll have to keep thinking.”

   Caysath nodded. “Very well, but that is my advice to you: Appear to the Andalite military and explain your situation. If I know the Commanders – and I do – they will send you into Kelbrid Space to rescue Prince Aximili in order to avoid the breakout of war.”

   “Thanks for the suggestion, Caysath,” Jake said. “We’ll keep it in mind.”

   “Keep me informed, Jake.” Caysath requested, before connection was cut, and Caysath’s image zapped back into the projector unit, whose hum slowed to a stop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

   “How can we trust this guy?!” I huffed. I was incensed that I seemed to be getting out-voted.

   We had returned to the living room, which was quickly becoming the meeting room. The world outside had gone dark as we split off to make our considerations after Caysath’s call.

   “The guy’s helped us so far, Marco,” Santorelli attempted to reason. “And let’s be honest, we haven’t got many others cards in hand.”

   “There are two cards,” Jeanne added. “We go, or no.”

   That was Tobias’ cue. ((We go.))

   I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “This is insane! Only three days ago the guy promised to keep our info confidential! He instantly goes and hands it to his Commander like it was a Christmas present! How can we trust _that_?”

   “Marco’s got a point,” I heard. It was Cassie, who had so far remained silent. “I can’t say much, since this is really my first contact with him. But he broke a promise of confidentiality.”

   “I missed you.” I spoke to her, and she smiled politely back.

   Menderash, who was sat on the mattress opposing mine, was in firm disagreement. “I think we’re missing a vital point. Yes, he broke our confidentiality agreement, but in doing so he has forged a new path, a new option. The military will now be wary of the Kelbrid intent for war, and they will do whatever they can to avoid one.”

   Santorelli replied, “The guy did us a favour. The Andalites have an incentive to make a deal now.”

   It was a total mess. “This could all have been so much easier if he had just told us beforehand what he was going to do. _That’s_ what makes me just a teensy bit wary.”

   “Wary or not, we don’t have much choice,” Jeanne said sorrowfully. “I have mapped out Andalite proposed landing zones for various spacecraft around the world. Since we took the ships last time, the Andalites have made sure that every ship lands within the confines of a secure base and their start-up systems are linked to control centres within. It would be impossible to steal another craft.”

   Jake pursed his lips and looked around the room, before adding his own deliberated input. “Jeanne and I went over it a few times. We can’t steal a ship, that’s for sure. The only ships capable of taking us belong in those Andalite bases. We have two options: Speak to the Andalites over in Idaho spaceport, or sit here and wait for Ax to walk on home.”

   “Or, to put it another way,” I responded. “Get thrown in jail, or spend the rest of our lives in _Hotel de Swiss Cheese_. Which is worse? I reckon there are fewer leaks in jail…”

   “Is there any need to vote on this?” Jake asked of us all.

   Nobody answered. Despite my complete distrust of Caysath, there was no other choice.

   “Okay,” Jake settled. “Then we need to make a story to give the Andalites and decide who’s going to deliver it.”

   “Can’t you tell them the truth?” Cassie questioned.

   “We can’t mention Esplin. As far as the Andalites know, we have had nothing to do with him.” Jake answered.

   “And the ships?” Santorelli brought up.

   Jeanne was leaning forward, head rested on her balancing hand. “We could deny?”

   I replied to her, “I don’t think the Andalites are that dumb. They would have connected the dots months ago.”

   “So we come clean,” Jake suggested. “Tell them that we just got dropped back on Earth somewhere near here and we want to find out what’s going on. We don’t mention Kelbrids, and we don’t mention The One. We found the Yeerks’ Blade Ship and blanked. We don’t want them to suspect our involvement with Caysath’s new information from Esplin.”

   “Gotcha, boss!” Santorelli exclaimed.

   “Cassie, Mendy,” He continued. “I won’t allow you to come.”

   Cassie looked down to the ground as she leaned against the far wall. She wanted to help, but she had nothing to do with the original mission, and getting her associated would do nothing but hinder our cause. Menderash looked more understanding, acknowledging that he wanted as little contact with the military as possible.

   ((I’ll go.)) Tobias volunteered.

   “I was going to suggest you, anyway,” Jake said back. “We shouldn’t take chances. Jeanne, Sarge, I want you outside of the base in morph, just in case we get arrested. Tobias will come with me to inform from within. Marco.”

   “I’m coming, too, aren’t I?” I sighed.

   “Yeah.”

   “Great. I’ve always wanted to see the world from behind big thick steel bars.”

   With the plan vaguely settled, we celebrated with a hearty meal of undercooked rice. Even Menderash was disappointed. The next day, we would set off over the state border to Idaho, where the small Andalite spaceport proximate to Yellowstone sat. We would take the RV, and whoever returned home would remember to pick up some Doritos and peanut butter on the way. Menderash and Cassie would be left to bond, too much to risk on such a small mission.

   If you could call it a mission… It was probably just willingly walking into a trap with no way out. Caysath filled me with no confidence, and it wasn’t only me.

   I was missing the comfort of home more than ever, and I became unusually reclusive that evening, according to Santorelli. It was almost like I blanked out, envisioning the warmth of mahogany walls and widescreen televisions. Jives was just delivering me another plate of hot wings, and, oh god, I could even smell them…

   Then my eyes opened to the silver bowl of rice sat on my lap, my body separated from the floor by only a big dusty mattress.

   I was shivering, a sensation I hadn’t felt for years. It was the cold of a world all too familiar, and it surrounded me from all sides. I closed my eyes again, just in hope that I could return to my home. My shell.

   But my eyes were forced open to the whipping tail of an Andalite, the thundering clomping of a hoof on cold rock flooring that turned the shivers into tremors. The Visser’s garbled thought-speak rang in my head like the echo of a nightmare fast approaching…

   “Marco?”

   I turned my head so fast that I swear I almost broke my neck. Jeanne was there, her radiant beauty destroying the nightmare in one fell swoop. She had a raised eyebrow, and her gaze was fixated downwards, towards my hands.

   I followed her eyes, and at the end of them I noticed that my hands had turned black and leathery, the fingers thickened.

   “Are you okay?” Jeanne asked with concern.

   “Me? Yeah,” I uttered. “Just testing something out, you know?” I reversed what little morph I had performed.

   “No, I don’t.” She responded in that gorgeous French accent. She sat down beside me on the mattress.

   I put aside my unusual _moment_ and returned the showbiz smile to my unwilling face. “So we’re on our way tomorrow morning. You’ll come visit me in prison, won’t you?”

   “You won’t go to prison, Marco,” She countered. “It will go very well. I am sure of this.”

   “I hope you’re right. Maybe once we’ve saved the universe again by stopping an Andalite-Kelbrid war, they’ll let us off the hook and we could go back to sane, normal lives.”

   “You call our lives normal?” She asked with a strange level of seriousness.

   “Well… Not really, I guess. I’m talking relatively. Hey, maybe you and I could go for a nice drink somewhere. I know a great place in Hong Kong.”

   She smirked at me with a sideways glance. “You always try to do this, Marco. Maybe someday I’ll give in. Maybe not.”

   I smiled to her, putting my rice to one side. “I’ve got the perfect _Bordeaux_ back at the mansion. I know it’s your favourite. Would that sway you?”

   “How do you know it’s my favourite?”

   “We’ve been around each other for more than a year,” I said. “And I’m great at picking up these little things.”

   “Oh, Marco,” She giggled. “You know so little.”

   “You’d be surprised!” I retorted.

   “Maybe you’ll also be surprised to know that I already have three husbands.”

   I think my jaw hit the floor. I was too occupied trying to scoop it back up to even consider a cogent response. I merely groaned inaudibly at her.

   Then the French accent vanished, and a flawless Australian took its place. “I’m married to Gary, down in Brisbane. And my name may not be Jeanne. Maybe it’s Jane.”

   “You… What?”

   And then she was British. “Ay up, me duck, maybe I’m from Nottingham. My favourite drink is G&T.”

   I very slowly shook my head, still so flummoxed and unable to respond. She grinned with her pearly white teeth and returned the bowl of rice to my lap. “Maybe someday, you will know the real Jeanne Gerard.”

   She walked off, leaving me in the most confusing place I had ever been.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

   The RV was doing surprisingly well with long journeys, but it didn’t relent without a loud fight as we travelled west to the outskirts of Rexburg, Idaho, the location of one of Earth’s smallest Andalite space stations. It was simply abbreviated as RASP: Rexburg Andalite Space Port.

   Despite its relatively small size, we were quick to spot it on the horizon as we drove up the long stretch of road in the middle of the day. The buildings were clearly not of Human design, almost entirely without corners or edges and with great big glowing arches looping over the breadth of the facility. Great white domes sprung up from the ground, as well as segmented ones and others that resembled big white blackberries, with the occasional window placed seemingly at random. It was all very impressive, as was the array of space ships lined up on one side. Nothing too fancy. They looked like small transport and survey vessels.

   To the naked eye, it appeared as though we could just fly in undetected. Security was limited. But Andalite technology had far exceeded our own, and we knew that the invisible forcefield surrounding the entire facility was bird-proof. Unlike the prison, we wouldn’t be getting in without permission or violence. Violence wasn’t called for on this particular occasion.

   When we were a mile or so out, we pulled over at the side of the road. Santorelli and Jeanne morphed bird of prey, and were given instructions to hover close to the facility.

   ((Got it, boss!)) Santorelli called as Jake relayed orders. He opened up his wings and drifted out of the open RV door, bounced on the ground once and flapped up into the clear Idaho sky.

   I looked to the bird that was sat on my hoisted arm. The Zone-Tailed Hawk stared back with mysterious eyes.

   ((Good luck.)) She spoke to the three of us.

   “Not needed,” I said back. “We’re the Animorphs! This is a piece of cake. Easy peasy Cinnabon squeazy.”

   I lifted my elbow higher as she spread her wings and drifted out after Santorelli. Jake closed the door after her and then returned to the driver’s seat.

   We drove on to the car parking area just outside of the facility. It was mostly empty of cars, because only a strict few Humans were permitted beyond the security gate. We parked our RV next to a _Helt_ – a small single-pilot Andalite transporter. It was and Andalite car, basically. Our RV looked like the Flintstones mobile next to it.

   We emptied from the RV, Tobias hitching a ride on Jake’s broad shoulders. Together, we looked on to the facility as it loomed over us. The highest structure blocked out the Sun. We could also hear the gentle hum of the forcefield that surrounded it.

   ((Can we get one of those _Helt_ things?)) Santorelli asked from somewhere above us.

   “Tell him _not with Marco’s driving_.” Jake whispered to Tobias.

   ((Not with Marco’s driving.)) Tobias repeated to Santorelli.

   “Hey!” I grunted. “I’m a great driver.”

   Jake grinned. “Name a car you haven’t crashed.”

   “… Whatever. Let’s get this over with.”

   The main entranceway was a small gate, guarded by two members of the facility’s security. It was two pillars with a three metre gap between and big piece of metal hung around each one. It must have been part of the forcefield. The Andalites were standing behind the gap, their image slightly distorted by the minute waves of the field. We casually strolled over, hiding any nerves we held. When we came into clear view, all eight eyes locked onto us. Private speech was being exchanged.

   We came to within a metre of the gate. The intimidating Andalites said nothing, but continued to stare, their tail blades raised high up behind them, a clear sign that they didn’t want any trouble.

   Andalite stares were pretty brutal, so it was hard not to shirk away. These two looked particularly grumpy.

   Without being greeted, it was down to Jake. “Hi. My name is Jake Berenson. This is Marco and Tobias. We were hoping to speak to whoever’s in charge here.”

   The pair said nothing, and continued to stare.

   I narrowed my eyes at them. They weren’t playing very friendly. “Take us to your leader?”

   Each of them turned a stalk eye. They were speaking privately again.

   At last, one of them decided to address us. ((Jake Berenson of the group known as the _Animorphs_?))

   “Yep. That’s right.” He confirmed.

   Their heads turned to face each other. One of them then remained by the gate as the Andalite on the right walked away, toward a raised surface away from the gate.

   I took my stare away from the remaining guard, unwilling to exchange looks any longer. It was painful enough. I placed my attention instead on the blue sky.

   ((Are they letting you in?)) Jeanne asked. I couldn’t see her.

   ((Looks like it.)) Tobias called back.

   He must have seen movement behind the gate. I glanced back to the Andalites just as the second was returning.

   ((A guide will take you into the facility,)) He informed us with the least amount of interest. ((You will be tagged, and you must not, under any circumstances, leave the guide’s sight. Is this understood?))

   “Understood.” Jake and I said.

   We waited without further exchanges until our guide appeared. He was a little less intimidating than the guards, and twice as friendly. While the guards were a wobbly one-out-of-ten on the friendly scale, he was a solid two.

   The guards checked the area, and then the pillars around us activated to block off the small section of forcefield. The guide waved us past the guards who both kept stalk eyes trailed on us.

   The guide had his chin up, main eyes scanning us over. ((Jake, Marco and Tobias of the self-proclaimed _Animorphs_?))

   “That’s us.” I replied.

   ((Arms, please.)) The guide insisted. When we lifted our arms, he reached forward with some thin, silver straps. They looked like strings of metal. He wrapped them around our upper arms and tightened them like cable ties, so firmly that it felt like they would cut off the blood supply to our hands.

   He was hesitant with Tobias, perched innocuously on Jakes shoulder. He decided to wrap the tag snugly around a leg.

   ((You will stay with me at all times unless prompted otherwise,)) He ordered. ((Failure to comply will result in your immediate arrest and prosecution.))

   Jake and I glanced at each other briefly. “Got it.” I said.

   ((Then please follow me. Prince Wyverrit is eager to meet you.))

   We were willing to obey his orders and followed the cautious guide as he escorted us into the facility. Santorelli and Jeanne kept in private contact as we moved, with Tobias replying to confirm that we were still in range. By the time we arrived at one of the blackberry-shaped buildings, they were faint but still clear. We were just within range, which was a relief.

   Upon entering, our guide took us up a high-speed elevator to an unknown floor way up near the peak of the blackberry. The room we emerged into had a very strange but alluring scent, which must have been from an Andal flower or fruit. What I thought was the bright Sun baring down at us was a ceiling effect. That was my best way of explaining it:  as if the Sun was somehow shining through the brilliant white ceiling.

   And of course, we were standing on grass. It wasn’t like our green grass, but an aqua blue. I couldn’t tell if it was fake or not.

   At the far end, standing proudly and with the only smile I’d seen all day, was our gracious host. He seemed youthful and without the jadedness of Caysath. His stance was proud and welcoming.

   Our guide introduced us with a bow to his superior. ((Prince Wyverrit, I have brought our guests.))

   ((Very good, Rookat. You are dismissed,)) He replied calmly, his main eyes still on us. When Rookat vanished back down to Andalite elevator, he continued, bowing. ((It is a pleasure to meet you three. My name is Prince Wyverrit-Gurneff-Brooghur. I am currently in command of the RASP, and when I heard of your presence here, I simply had to put everything aside.))

   “Hi,” Jake said back, politely returning a bow, as did I. “Thanks for giving us the time.”

   He gently tapped a forehoof against the grass, so poised in his stance. ((I know a lot about you three. About Cassie the Animorph and Prince Aximilli, too. A very interesting and, dare I say, enthralling story.))

   Jake wasn’t overly absorbed in small talk. “Prince Wyverrit, we’ve been searching for Prince Aximilli for the past fourteen months. We thought we were on the right track when we spotted a Yeerk-held Blade Ship, but, for reasons we don’t know, we all blacked out. We woke up yesterday near here.”

   Wyverrit was listening intently, his arms folded across his chest. ((Sounds very interesting… Why have you come here to see me, precisely?))

   Jake answered. “We have been returned to Earth with no mode of space transport. We’ve come here to ask if there was any way we could continue to aid in finding Prince Aximilli.”

   Wyverrit grinned as much as an Andalite could. ((We can all admire that level of determination. We all hope for Prince Aximilli’s safe return, even though he has not been spotted for so long. Tell me, how did you venture out into space initially?))

   It was just as I thought. He was onto us even before we had arrived. I tried to think up a quick, viable response, but he raised a hand and chuckled.

   ((Oh wait, I know. Two Andalite-held vessels, no doubt. Yes, that connection was made very soon after the incident took place. Jake, Marco, Tobias, consider yourselves under arrest for the theft of military equipment and the attack of its personnel. The guards are on their way, don’t bother trying to resist.))


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

   There was little point in putting up a fight against five highly-trained, highly-capable Andalite officers with tail blades like the sharpest machetes. We complied with orders as we were transported back down the blackberry-shaped building and into the open air once more. The officers shuffled us hastily between another collection of buildings until we reached a white dome structure. The only deviation from the pure white, rounded building was the lip around the base, which led beneath. It wasn’t apparent what the building was actually used for.

   There were no fancy elevators or sun effects in the place. It was all very grey and gloomy and narrow. In single file we were marched up a ramp until we arrived in a depressing open hall, surrounded on all sides by cells. It was like an Andalite version of a prison cell block.

   They pushed us into one of the cells, and the forcefield waves that enclosed the base outside were also then used to hold us in there, rather than steel bars that us Humans used. Prince Wyverrit had followed, and was peering over the shoulders of the officers who were carrying out security checks.

   ((Guys, I can’t pick up Sarge or Jeanne.)) Tobias warned.

   Jake nodded gravely, his face staring to the hard ground, devoid of Andalite grass. “This should be temporary,” He tried to reassure. “They don’t know what to do with us yet.”

   I, on the other hand, was pacing, keeping my stare away from the Andalites but deeply scanning the three smooth black walls that held us. The shiver was returning, my breaths increasing.

   “Marco, chill.” Jake whispered, reaching an arm out to block my movement.

   “Chill?” I said back, astounded. “I knew this would happen!”

   ((Jake. Marco. Tobias.))

   Our heads all rose to see Prince Wyverrit standing alone behind the wavy forcefield barrier, the officers having finished their duty. Wyverrit was holding a thin, shiny object in one hand that left a glow up his left side, but his eyes were all focused on us.

   ((I hope you understand that this is nothing personal. We have been attempting to track you and the stolen Blade Ship for some time, so I couldn’t let you slip out of my fingers.))

   We didn’t say anything back to him. We just waited for him to get it over with.

   ((I have some people to speak with,)) Wyverrit continued. ((Unfortunately, the most likely outcome is that you will be taken under Andalite custody for crimes against our military. Don’t worry, this cell is only temporary. We wouldn’t keep you in such a confined space. You will be treated with the upmost respect.))

   And again, we said nothing. Although, I had some choice words that I really wanted to give him, but still had enough sense about me to know that upsetting him wouldn’t help us in the long run.

   Wyverrit accepted the cold response and trotted off, leaving the three of us to stew in our misery.

   ((There must be a thought-speak block around us,)) Tobias assumed, remaining on Jake’s shoulder. ((Communication stopped as soon as we walked up that ramp.))

   “This is containment. Of course they would stop communications with the outside. We’re prisoners.” Jake noted.

   I pulled at the collar of my shirt. “Now what? We sit here till Prince Wyvershit come back?”

   “Yeah. I guess.”

   So we did. It was over an hour later, and we’d taken seated spots in our cell, Jake and I opposite each other, sitting up against the cold hard walls of our cell. Tobias, with no perch, was simply standing off to the side, preening awkwardly.

   I was fiddling with a piece of string I had pulled from my clothing, tugging it hard between my clumsy fingers and then pressing it into itself, bunching up the tiny piece of fabric. My eyes had been glued to it for so long that I almost forgot about the cell around me. About Tobias and Jake.

   Tobias and Jake… I tried to put them away, to close my eyes and picture myself back home, or back on the game show set. But I couldn’t. My eyes stayed open, and they threatened to drift from the string that had held their attention so far.

   My teeth were grinding, my brow furrowing. Reality was stretching its digits, curling them around my front from behind me, its hairy fingers brushing over my hair, so desperate to grab my attention.

   Then the tail came into view, its dark blue hair standing to order, the blade shimmering as it hugged around my neck. I couldn’t see the owner, nor would I dare turn my head.

   “Jake…” I whimpered. “Jake.”

   “You okay, Marco?”

   “Jake, for fuck’s sake. Get this creep away from me, man…”

   “… What?”

   I dropped the string from my black, hairy hands.

   ((He’s morphing, Jake!))

   “Marco, what are you doing?!”

   I pushed my legs, which in turn lifted my back against the wall and brought me to a standing position. The walls were everywhere, holding me in place where I had previously been so free! It was bringing everything back, and I didn’t have the old shell to protect me anymore.

   There was one escape, and I could see a distorted cell block behind it. I continued the morph, growing outwards with bulk and muscle, sprouting black hair over great portions of my body, my skin becoming thick and leathery.

   There was no resistance but for the warnings and the cries of my two friends. I pushed them aside as I finally embraced the fingers that pulled me back into the reality I had neglected. My shirt tore, the fabric springing up and scattering down to the floor. I was gorilla.

   I dropped forward with pan-sized knuckles, snorting at the Human and the bird frozen before me. They weren’t my target. I was in a big metal box and I needed to get out. I didn’t belong there.

   “Marco, dude. Relax! Get it under control!”

   The Human was communicating. I looked into Jake’s eyes as he cautiously rose to his feet.

   ((We have to get out of this, Jake!)) I called. ((We have to break out!))

   “We’ll get out, Marco, but don’t even tr-”

   I ignored him and raised a gargantuan gorilla fist. I pulled it back and launched it to the humming forcefield.

   There was a great flash of light, and my fist was shunted back at me like a repelling magnet, pushing me back against the opposing wall. Tobias fluttered out of the way just in time.

   ((Marco, get a grip! You can’t get out!))

   I didn’t let the setback get me down. I charged back at the forcefield, thrusting my powerful fist forward with as much momentum as I could carry.

   There was the flash again, and I felt the repelling…

   But my fist had penetrated the field! And it was being repelled in the other direction!

   ((Ahh!)) I screamed, punching my other fist to the forcefield as I tried to pull away.

   The flesh tore and the bone snapped. There was a disturbing series of creaks as my fist began to separate from my arm. The repelling of the field caused the blood to splatter rapidly in both directions, and it sprayed from my breaking arm to my face.

   “Marco! Get away from it!”

   With a final crack and the ripping of flesh, I was flung back against the wall again. My fist flew in the other direction and splatted against the far wall of the cell block.

   ((Ah!)) I gasped, gawking at my stump. ((Ah! What the hell?! It hurts!))

   “Demorph, Marco!”

   I was coming back to my senses, and I wasn’t going to wait around. I began to demorph, still clutching at my aching arm.

   Then, with perfect timing, the Prince reappeared. He sprinted into view from the side, joined by one of the officers from earlier. Both held weapons. They noticed the fist at the other end of the cell block.

   ((What is going on?!)) Wyverrit demanded upon noticing me.

   I was too busy moaning in agony, even as my own hand began to reappear from the stump. Jake tried to handle the situation.

   “He doesn’t like it in here. We tried to control him. You’re going to have to move us.”

   Wyverrit huffed, still watching me as I slowly changed back to my weak Human body. ((You must know not to try breaching a _Ravvit_ forcefield. A foolish mistake to make. Make sure that you do not try it again.))

   I stared at him angrily, though I was more disgusted with myself.

   ((I have spoken to War Commander Torceran,)) Wyverrit informed. ((Despite this showing of defiance and stupidity, I will continue to notify you that there has been a change of plans regarding your capture. Are you prepared to hear our offer?))


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

   I had recovered my Human body, complete with scruffy skin-tight morphing clothes. I sighed roughly, keeping my eyes open to the real world. I picked myself up from the huddled position I had morphed into and collapsed back against the wall. Jake, Tobias and Wyverrit were watching with varying emotion.

   “You okay?” Jake asked me. His expression was one of deep, but calculated concern.

   I exhaled again, the big breaths an attempted cure for my addled brain. “Yeah. Sorry… about that. I don’t know what came over me.”

   Wyverrit cocked his head. ((Is this a regular occurrence?))

   I heard his voice and glared up at the Andalite. I had been away from the race for so long that placing their intentions and tones was proving difficult. “No.”

   Jake diverted before any potential tensions could arise. “Prince Wyverrit, you mentioned an offer.”

   ((Yes, I did,)) He replied, raising his posture proudly. ((I spoke with War Commander Torceran of your sudden appearance at RASP. He was very interested.))

   ((War Commander Torceran?)) Tobias queried for clarification.

   “He’s like a US general,” Jake said. “He’s held the position for… a year?”

   He looked to Wyverrit for confirmation. Wyverrit nodded. ((Yes, approximately one Earth year.))

   “Does he want an autograph?” I mumbled, my quip devoid of the usual enthusiasm I came to expect from my own mouth. However, it seemed to be a sign that I was recovering.

   ((I don’t believe so.)) Wyverrit responded, oblivious.

   Jake closed his eyes, a clear sign of frustration. “Prince Wyverrit. We’d be happy to hear your offer. Do we have to remain in this cell to hear it?”

   ((No. No you don’t,)) He replied, flicking a hand signal to the officer beside him, who got to work turning off the forcefield. ((This cell is beneath you. I didn’t necessarily want you in there to begin with, but you must understand that I had little choice.))

   The hum of the forcefield died down, and suddenly, Wyverrit and the officer looked a lot less distorted. Jake, with Tobias on shoulder, strolled out. I took my time with it, but was glad to find myself in the much more open space, even if it was still excessively gloomy.

   There were two other officers who we hadn’t seen. They were blocking off exits on either side of the room. Wyverrit and the first officer scanned their eyes over us, and then Wyverrit gestured a hand to a lonesome raised table in the centre of the cell block. We all walked over, and the discussion began.

   Jake and I stood on one side, with Wyverrit on the opposite. The officer was standing off to the side. Wyverrit spoke. ((I hope that this is somewhat more accommodating.))

   “Somewhat.” Jake agreed.

   ((My friends,)) Wyverrit addressed. ((There has been a lot of speculating since your disappearance that you may not be aware of. Our intelligence has been working hard to gather information regarding Prince Aximilli’s disappearance, and what they have found is deeply concerning.))

   Feigning ignorance, I replied, “Did they find out where Ax is?”

   Wyverrit placed his hands on the table before us, an empathetic look in his eyes. ((We believe so. Our sources indicate that Prince Aximilli is located on a planet known to us as _Kyritlyp_. This is assumed to be the home planet of a race called the Kelbrids.))

   Jake and Tobias played along, too, faking total ignorance. “The Kelbrids? Who are they?” Jake questioned.

   ((A hostile race that we believe wishes to begin a war for resources located on our side of the _Gratt_ Border, which separates Andalite and Kelbrid space territories. Our races had a mutual agreement many generations ago, which meant that neither side would willingly breach the other. A breach would cause a war.))

   I narrowed my eyes and put on my thinking face. “So you think the Kelbrids took Ax? Wouldn’t that start a war?”

   Wyverrit shook his head. ((Unlike us, the Kelbrids have allies that have free passage across the _Gratt_ Border. This includes the Yeerks. When you took our ship to find Ax, we believe that you ran across a Yeerk vessel that had crossed the border and taken on a very dangerous, very mysterious Kelbrid technology. A computer system that can manipulate electronic equipment through the vacuum of space. This would explain your story, where you lost consciousness when you found the Yeerk vessel.))

   We nodded our heads like we’d never heard it all before. Jake spoke back. “You said that you had an offer for us…”

   ((Yes,)) Wyverrit said. ((The military is under strict rules to never willingly breach the _Gratt_ Border, or even fire across it. Not only is the extent of the Kelbrid force unknown, but the _Gratt_ agreement ensures that the allies of the race whose side of the border has been breached has free reign to form a combative force against the intruder. If we fly into Kelbrid Space, we will not only be under attack from the Kelbrids, but numerous other Kelbrid allies, many of whom we may not even know about.))

   “But because we’re Human…” I hummed, stroking my chin thoughtfully.

   ((You will have no such restrictions,)) Wyverrit finished. ((Our offer is thus: You will be granted a flightworthy vessel, unsupervised, and given the opportunity to continue the search for Prince Aximilli with this new information we have received. We propose that, in order to rescue Prince Aximilli, we offer a trade solution to the Kelbrids. One of theirs, for one of ours.))

   “You want us to take a Kelbrid, just like they took Ax?” Jake pressed.

   ((Precisely. And not just any Kelbrid, but somebody important. A highly ranked Kelbrid military official, just like Prince Aximilli. It will be a fair trade, soul for soul, and an easy way to avoid war.))

   “You said that the Kelbrids _wanted_ war.” I brought up.

   ((An easy way for _us_ to avoid war,)) Wyverrit corrected. ((If you can’t rescue Prince Aximilli, then this is the action we believe you should take. Not only does it give us a high chance, but we may also collect enough information about the Kelbrid forces as an entity. An unknown force is a very dangerous one.))

   “What do we get out of it?” Jake asked.

   ((All charges on you will be dropped, and your names cleared. You will walk freely and without prosecution. Of course, you will also have this new opportunity to find Prince Aximilli, which we assume was your goal to begin with.))

   I tapped my fingers on the table and looked him in the eyes. “So we head up in a nice new ship, find this Kyritlyp place, search for Ax, take some snapshots for you Andalites to drool over and kidnap a high-ranking Kelbrid military official to bring back home.”

   ((Do you accept the offer?))


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

   We requested time to consider. Wyverrit accepted, and we were escorted to a more comfortable environment elsewhere in the building. It was small, but the walls were white rather than dreary grey or black, and the flooring was of grass. I was thankful, but a part of me was still feeling compressed, held within a cocoon that I thought I’d escaped before.

   We were left alone, but with officers posted outside of the room’s only doorway. Wyverrit didn’t want an intimidating Andalite presence to influence our decision.

   The opportunity wasn’t missed. After a long handshake, I looked to Jake only to see my own eyes staring back at me. We exchanged clothes.

   Tobias flew up onto my shoulder as I was scratching at my itchy, bearded chin. ((Think they’ll buy it?))

   ((Yeah, it’ll work,)) I replied privately between the three of us. ((Wyverrit seems like a smart cookie, but Andalites aren’t ones to delve deep into Human individualism.))

   ((Big word for you, Marco.)) Jake grinned.

   ((Hey, you’re Marco now,)) I replied. ((I’m Jake, so I have to act all brooding and thoughtful.))

   Jake fiddled with his longer hair. ((Just do it right, man. Play me better than you play _Call of Duty_.))

   Tobias took us onto the topic at hand. ((I think we should accept Wyverrit’s offer.))

   “Yeah,” Jake agreed, going back to regular speech, using my vocal chords. “Let’s face it, we don’t have much choice. If we say no, we’ll just get arrested and thrown in another cell.”

   “It’s a great choice that he’s given us…” I grumbled. “Do our dirty work or it’s jail time. But I can’t help but think that there’s something more to this.”

   “I noticed,” Jake said. Then, he went back to private thought-speak. ((You think Caysath is behind this?))

   ((Of course I do,)) I replied. ((The guy gave the Andalites the information that the Andalites are now trying to give us in order to convince us to go on this mission for them.))

   ((This is going to give me a headache.)) Jake commented.

   ((Too right. Problem is, Caysath has put us within an ultimatum. We didn’t ask for an ultimatum.))

   Tobias responded, ((We asked for a way to get Ax back. The Andalites are promising to give us a ship, _and_ drop the charges for the ship-stealing.))

   ((I don’t know…)) I uttered, scratching my beard again. ((I don’t trust the Andalites. I don’t trust Caysath. And now they want us to fly to some unknown planet to capture some unknown guy from an unknown race in completely unknown territory?!)) As I spoke in their heads, I felt emotions bubbling. My speech grew louder. ((And for what? To interrogate the guy? What if _this_ starts a war? We’ll be right in the middle of it. And I’m done with war. I’m done with it, okay? I don’t want to…))

   This shiver came back, even in Jake’s body, and I rubbed my fingers against my forehead. Jake quickly moved forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. ((Marco, man, breathe.))

   I did, closing my eyes, inhaling and exhaling lengthily. The compression left me, and I looked up at the ceiling. ((Sorry.))

   ((Are you having panic attacks?)) Tobias asked me.

   ((I don’t know,)) I muttered. ((I don’t like it here. I don’t like being around Andalites. I don’t like being in Yellowstone. I don’t like… I don’t like remembering.))

   Jake nodded. He’d figured it out at the same moment I had. ((Okay, man. Okay. Don’t worry, we’ll get out of this place soon.))

   ((Yeah. Thanks Jake.)) I said back. He patted my shoulder and retreated.

   ((I get why you’re worried,)) He spoke. ((I don’t fully trust Caysath either, but we have nobody else. We need to get Ax back, and I think we can be sure that the Andalites will stick by their word and drop charges when we return.))

   ((I say yes.)) Tobias interjected.

   Two against one… Three against zero. I nodded slowly. ((Alright.))

   In agreement, we would give our decision to Wyverrit. Jake knocked on the door and spoke to the officers outside. Within minutes, the Prince graced us again with his presence, cantering into the room with his screen device in hand like a trusty clipboard. He looked from Tobias, to me, to Jake as the door behind him closed.

   ((I hear that you have a made a decision.)) He said, looking at me. I was the spokesman, of course.

   “Yeah,” I answered. “We’ve considered your offer. We want to make sure of a few things before we accept.”

   ((Of course. We will keep our promises to you, you can be certain of that.))

   “Good,” I said. “You told us that you would drop all charges upon our arrival.”

   ((Yes, all charges. You will have no worries about being prosecuted, and the Humans shall also be convinced. You will be able to reintegrate into society without any repercussions.))

   Jake, leaning against a wall just like I would have been, asked further. “What if we don’t find Ax? What if we fail to kidnap a Kelbrid like you want us to?”

   ((You will be taking equipment that will allow you to make recorded notes on your mission. So long as we see that there was a genuine attempt to succeed, you will still be granted your freedom.))

   I continued to speak some meaningless clarification with Wyverrit, while privately speaking to Tobias and Jake. ((Seems a little shady…))

   ((Vague, yeah,)) Jake agreed. ((Maybe they’ll explain that more a little later.))

   “Okay,” I said openly again to Wyverrit. “That’s fine. What about our security? What are the Kelbrids likely to do if they spot a bunch of Humans and a bird exploring their territory?”

   “I don’t think they’ll be granting us any VISAs.” Marco… No, _Jake_ elucidated.

   Wyverrit had clearly considered this with the War Commander, or whoever it was he had spoken to. ((Hopefully, this will not be an issue. Our recommendation is that you will first stop off on the Mak homeworld in order to obtain a Mak morph. The Kelbrids will have no issue with a ship of Mak in their territory, so far as we know.))

   ((That’s new.)) Jake privately whispered.

   “Okay then,” I said to Wyverrit. “Won’t they be suspicious of Mak in an Andalite ship?”

   Wyverrit smiled a broad Andalite smile. ((Ah. I said nothing of an Andalite ship. You will take a Mak ship.))

   “You have one?” Jake asked incredulously.

   ((Of course! The Mak would occasionally enter our territory, most of them being Yeerk-infested. For that reason, we often detained the ships. We have, oh… perhaps fifteen Mak vessels. The one you receive will be more than capable of travelling into Kelbrid Space.))

   There was a contemplative silence. Then Jake interrupted it. “Hey, do you think I’ll be able to plug in my Playstation 3 on a Mak ship?”

   I was a little annoyed that he was portraying me almost better than I portrayed myself. “Now is not the time, Marco.” I seethed back at him.

   Wyverrit had no idea what Jake was talking about, so opted to carry on. ((Are there any further questions?))

   The three of us looked to each other. Without even the need for private thought-speak, we made our decision. I turned to Wyverrit. “Yeah. When do we leave?”

   The Prince smiled again, an approving bow of the head aimed to us. ((In three Earth days, I will organise transport to the Earth-based Dome Ship, where your new vessel will await you. You may select your own crew and arrive back here at midday to board.))

   “Great,” Jake chimed, clasping his hands. “I suppose we should get packing. Shotgun on the room with the TV!”

   ((Oh, please…)) Wyverrit groaned, catching everybody’s attention. ((Morph back into your own bodies. It’s so transparent that a Ssstram could see through it. Just be back here in three days, would you?))


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

   Three days had passed, and we were heading back to RASP. This time, there were seven of us.

   Prince Wyverrit had released us with those thin metal straps on our arm. We assumed that they were trackers that would be utilised in case we never returned. We were curious, and tried to morph something small, but the straps shrank with us, applying the same pressure. Same thing when we morphed big. We weren’t getting them off without some serious machinery, and it really wasn’t worth it.

   Upon returning home, we explained the Andalites’ offer to the others. The same suspicions were raised, but most weren’t as sceptical as me, despite how much I spread my cautious opinions.

   My outburst was mentioned. Cassie became very interested and started to compare it to cases she had seen during the last couple of years. I shrugged it off. I didn’t need anybody’s pity.

   Speaking of Cassie, she had quite a decision to make. She was leading an important life - much more important than hosting game shows and advertising the latest video games, I guess. She spent two days in a contemplative state, eyes hovering everywhere other than on us.

   I knew what her decision would be, and I was correct. The guilt of not trying to rescue Ax the first time around was bad enough. Now, we had a clear destination and permission from the Andalite military. Her principles kept her far from refusing, and on the morning we were due to set off back to RASP, she arrived and explained how Ronnie took the news.

   Of course, he wasn’t happy. But from what I heard, he understood her reasons. She was back in the fold, even though she had her own suspicions about the offer we had received.

   She was the focal point of the discussions as we approached RASP. She was sitting with Jeanne at the fold-up table of the RV that shook violently with each pebble on the road that we drove over. “I’ve known Wyverrit for about six months, just as he took control of RASP,” She mentioned. “He’s always been pretty straight. I’d never expect him to try anything sinister.”

   “Six months isn’t a long time.” I countered.

   She shrugged, hardly willing to defend the statement. “I’ve known a lot of Andalites since the war, mostly in civilian roles. There’s a real difference. They’re not as strict, that’s for sure.”

   Menderash was eager to clarify from behind her. “Military personnel go through the most rigorous training regimes, and discipline is but a single one of the core values. To be strict is to be certain.”

   “It’s the military we’re dealing with,” I thought to mention. “This isn’t Average Joe Andalite offering us a suicide mission.”

   “They would not offer us a suicide mission,” Menderash suggested. “They want to stop a war. How would suicide help to that end?”

   “Kidnap a high-ranked military official? Sounds pretty suicidal to me.”

   Cassie looked to me with more optimistic eyes. “We’ve won against worse odds.”

   She was right, but it meant little to me. “I get that we all want to do this and hope that we have a good shot at it… But we’re putting so much hope into the Andalites. I’m sorry for being pessimistic, but putting my life into a chess game is always going to suck. Especially when it’s played by the Andalites, who have a history of resorting to _justifiable_ genocide.”

   “You have very little faith in my people,” Menderash noted. “I can’t speak for all Andalites, but I can’t remember my race ever committing evil without it also providing something good in equal or greater proportion. We all do good things, and bad things. And I think you, as a Human, should know that perfectly well.”

   It was a risky card for him to play in an RV with five Humans and an ex-Human. But he had a point, and a good one.

   Nevertheless, it still did nothing to satiate my paranoia. We were heading into the unknown, and I’d gotten so used to familiarity.

   We were greeted warmly by a couple of Andalite officers at the main RASP gate. The reception was a stark contrast to the one we received last time, though eyes still lingered as we strolled through the courtyard of the facility. They escorted us past a majority of the buildings and even the main outdoor feeding area where at least fifteen Andalites were socialising. They looked upon us with great interest, but we took no words from anybody.

   We arrived at a landing bay, where a loudly humming transport ship was awaiting us, its crew standing before the great vessel performing last-minute checks. We were the last cargo to arrive.

   Prince Wyverrit was there, looking as sharp and jovial as ever. As soon as we came into view, he trotted over, with his screen in hand once more. This time, he was interacting with it. ((Ah! Good to see you on this marvellous Earth day. It’s a pity that you only have one Sun, because a day on Andal would last another twenty-seven Earth hours.))

   We all stared.

   ((Right. I see that you have acquired your crew.)) He said, glancing at each one of us.

   “Yeah. This is us.” Jake replied bluntly.

   Wyverrit bowed to us all, and took special notice when Cassie returned it. He recognised her. ((Ms Roberts? It’s good to meet again. I didn’t expect to see you here.))

   Cassie smiled, but it was out of politeness.  “Hello, Prince Wyverrit. I’m here to rescue Aximili. Marco and Tobias told me about what happened the last time they tried.”

   Wyverrit dropped his screen to his side and stepped to face her directly, showing her a firm level of respect. ((Am I to understand that you had nothing to do with the stolen vessels? You have been on Earth while the others were missing.))

   “No, I didn’t go with them,” She answered truthfully. “But I’ll go this time, with your permission.”

   ((Of course, you have it!)) He replied. ((But this is a confidential mission. How will your disappearance be explained?))

   “I’m on a long, long holiday in the Pacific.”

   Wyverrit bowed his head, acceptingly. ((You have been a great help to us here at RASP and across the Earth globe. I regret to see you volunteer for a mission such as this, but I will not get in your way. I wish you the best of luck.))

   He broke away from her, and we turned our heads like we weren’t listening intently. He glanced over me, Jake and Tobias, noting our presence on his screen, before coming to the final three.

   ((You three aren’t so familiar,)) He uttered. ((Names? Occupations?))

   Jeanne was instant. “My name’s Delia Harris, and I am a Yellowstone Ranger. I’ve always worked for Cassie.”

   I had to turn away, stunned by her flawless Wyoming accent. Jake stared me in the eyes like I was almost giving it away. Tobias, on his shoulder, just stared.

   ((Okay…)) Wyverrit mumbled, completely unassuming. ((And you?))

   It was Santorelli’s turn, and he was just as stunned as I had been. He appeared blank at first, but regained his confidence quickly. Though, he couldn’t fake an accent. He didn’t even try. “Santorelli. US Ranger.” He spoke firmly.

   Wyverrit tapped on his screen. ((Santorelli… Ah, yes. You disappeared at roughly the same time as the three…)) He said, lifting a finger in the direction of Jake, Tobias and myself. ((Am I to assume that you were with them on the initial voyage, and are therefore also accountable for the stealing of two Andalite craft?))

   “Uh…” He hesitated. Again, no use in even trying. “Yeah.”

   ((Duly noted,)) Wyverrit hummed casually. ((If the mission is deemed unsatisfactory, then you’ll be arrested and prosecuted upon your return.))

   “Gotcha, boss!” Santorelli called with the typical Army pride. 

   ((And lastly…))

   He came to Menderash, who had been sheepishly looking to the ground the whole time. The role he had rehearsed on the way over hadn’t stopped him from resorting to the habits of the _disgraced Andalite_ , forced to look down around his superiors.

   Wyverrit cocked his head, curious of the apparently mute Menderash. ((Excuse me. Tell me your name and occupation.))

   He was next to me, and before it started to look overly suspicious, I jabbed my elbow into his side. “Eddy?”

   Reluctantly, he raised his head, though he didn’t make direct eye contact with Wyverrit. Softly, he spoke, “My name is Eddy Jameson, and I’m… a brick-layer.”

   ((A brick…)) Wyverrit whispered, puzzled. ((Brick-layer?))

   “A brick-layer.”

   Wyverrit instinctively looked to me and Jake. ((What is the connection?))

   I was quick to add to what we had rehearsed. “He helped me build a pool in my mansion. He’s pretty good!”

   Wyverrit was visibly perplexed, and I thought that part of him wanted further explanation. Then he must have thought it below him, and tapped on his screen. ((Very well. Is this everyone?))

   Jake replied, “Yeah, we’re ready.”

   ((Then I bid you a pleasant journey. War Commander Torceran will greet you upon arrival on the Dome Ship, and you will be shown to your vessel. Good luck, _Animorphs_.))


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

   It was a short and nervy journey up through the atmosphere. Andalite vessels weren’t known for slow and steady, and we zoomed out of breathable air in mere seconds. It was only a small craft, too, and from our lounging area we could see both pilots as they had a really good chortle about something…

   Menderash was dead silent on the outside, but extremely talkative through private thought-speak, as he pointed out every knob and dial of the ship’s interior, explaining every little thing they did and why they did it.

   That was our ship’s entertainment. The journey was just getting better and better… I just hoped that the Mak were smart enough to install televisions in their ships.

   The Earth Dome Ship came into view over the viewing port horizon. It looked a little different to other Dome Ships I had seen, being a little smaller but at the same time substantially busier. It seemed more compacted. The Dome itself looked like the typical pretentious Andalite affair, but around it were several docked vessels, some bigger and some smaller.

   I noticed one in particular, and I instantly got the feeling that I knew which one it was. I hoped that I would be proved wrong.

   Our transport was small enough to enter the Dome Ship’s interior landing bay, where we docked as the great metallic doors clamped behind us. When the pilots established stable exterior conditions, they asked if we’d enjoyed the journey, and with our polite responses they marched us out into the landing bay.

   A few busy Andalites dithered about, tending to the ship, but we weren’t hanging around with them. The pilots took us away from the bay via elevator immediately after personnel checks. The floor we then emerged into was a maze of walkways, and the usual Andalite-white walls were replaced by something a little moodier. There were star-like patterns of white lights blinking through the high ceiling, and the walls were black but lined with a velvety red fabric. There was the soft crush of grass underfoot and the metallic, busy stenches of an active spaceship were all but gone.

   “Fancy,” I commented. “Officers’ quarters?”

   “Looks like it,” Cassie answered, running a finger over the fabric on the wall to her left. “Crimson is the colour of Andalite importance.”

   “This must be where we meet the War Commander Tocsh-… Tosh-…” Santorelli started.

   Menderash turned his head sharply to make the correction. “War Commander Torceran-Ehlar-Alaxalim, hero of the _Tyrisnd_ conflict.”

   The two pilots escorting us swivelled all stalk eyes onto him, and one of them spoke. ((You know an awful lot for a brick-layer.))

   Then they laughed. Any sudden nerves we sprang instantly vanished, but Menderash once again gained that ashamed, disgraced expression.

   “Hey,” I grumbled, trying to grab the pilots’ attention. “The guy’s got a brain. Just because he’s a builder doesn’t make him stupid.”

   I reached over and patted Mendy on the shoulder. We had our contrasting views, but I didn’t enjoy seeing him put down. The Andalites huffed and twisted their stalks eyes back around. They must have felt above such squabbles.

   We were glad to get rid of them, but their departure meant only the arrival of another. They walked us into a side room that continued the moody, starlit theme of the walkways, but the area was much more open, and the walls were sliced horizontally through the middle to provide table-height flat surfaces around the entire perimeter, striking with bright white lighting. It must have been a study, or a feeding area. Or a combination of both.

   We were told to make ourselves comfortable, but it was difficult without seats. We grouped together at one side of the room by the indent in the wall that supplied us with plenty of light. We indulged in little chat, too anxious in wait.

   And then the doorway zapped open, and in he stepped. A distinct figure even on first viewing, the War Commander was an immediate presence. The pilots bowed so low and so respectfully, and then speedily made their exit once dismissed with the slightest twitch of the blade tail.

   He wore something like a scarf around his neck, a crimson decoration marked with the outlines of Andal, the home world, and it held the same glow as his venomous green eyes. His pride was portrayed with a bull-like chest and the stance of an ancient god, and at well over six feet tall, the power oozed from him like a nuclear wasteland.

   He approached with stomps born of confidence, and judged us with single glances. ((Humans! Might I welcome you to _Ep Elani Oerrigi_ , or, translated, _The Wife of the Skies_. I am War Commander Torceran-Ehlar-Alaxalim, hero of the _Tyrisnd_ conflict and son of the late Poerquen-Lufvot-Illmast, 1 st _Ammarumat_ of Andal.))

   I can’t remember the last time I did anything resembling an Andalite bow, but something told me that I had to at least try this time. We all did. I think even Tobias ducked his hawk head. We could all feel the importance radiating from him.

   “It’s a beautiful ship.” Cassie complimented.

   Torceran slowly turned his head to her. Why should he rush? ((Ms Roberts. When I heard you were coming along, I made sure to look my finest. It truly is a pleasure. As well for the rest of you. Even the brick-layer.))

   Menderash dropped his head again. Santorelli reached over and pulled at his long curly hair to bring his head back up.

   ((The _Animorphs_ …)) He hummed. ((I must apologise in advance if my Human mannerisms aren’t quite perfected. My time spend in the company of your race has been infrequent and brief. You will excuse me of any unintended mistakes?))

   “Sure, no apology needed.” Jake replied.

   Torceran smiled, and then he focused his big main eyes on Tobias, who was sat on Jake’s shoulder. ((You must be Tobias.)) He murmured. Then he lifted a sturdy hand into the air, laying his palm flat. He waited.

   It was awkward. Tobias whispered privately to us, ((Does he want me to…?))

   Menderash, the only capable of responding, replied. ((Yes, he does.))

   Tobias opened his wings wide over Jake’s head and fluttered the short distance, landing both talons in the palm of the War Commander, who chuckled with amusement.

   ((Such a magnificent creature, my friend! A _nothlit_ , but one fortunate enough to take wing. It could have been so much worse. I am so thankful for your good fortune. And thankful to all of you for the work you have done in bringing us victory over the Yeerk Empire.))

   Tobias said the weakest _thanks_. He didn’t budge, and Torceran continued to hold him.

   ((Now,)) He coughed. ((I’m sure Prince Wyverrit has relayed in detail the mission you are to undertake. It is a brave and selfless mission, and one of good intent and honor. From me, and from my crew here, and from the entire military of Andal, we thank you for the offer of service. However, I must remind you of the consequences of not fulfilling your part in the deal we have struck.))

   “We know the consequences,” Jake assured. “And we understand the risks. We’ll do what we can to save Ax and fulfil our part.”

   Torceran smiled, and then looked back to Tobias. He began to rotate his hand, forcing Tobias to clamber to retain balance. ((Excellent. Then we shall waste no time. You have been given a ship more than capable for your journey. A Mak ship we have titled _The Shadow._ ))

   Nobody had any objections. I actually quite liked the name.

   ((Egurt,)) Torceran called, his main eyes looking upwards like he was addressing the room. ((Visual of _The Shadow,_ port 3.))

   Turns out he _was_ talking to the room. A blue light shone from above in the room’s centre and bulged out to reveal a hologram. It was an image of the Dome Ship’s exterior, focusing on one docked ship in particular…

   “I knew it…” I whispered quietly to myself.

   The rustiest, ugliest, boxiest ship ever conjured in the worst B-movie sci-fi greeted us. _The Shadow_ probably should have stayed in one.

   ((Would you like to see her?)) Torceran offered. ((She’s a bit of a brute, but otherwise, she’s in perfect working order.))


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_The Shadow_ was ghastly. It looked worse in person than it did in the hologram, and we all gaped at it in disbelief as our transport vessel brought us to its dock that overlooked the dome of _The Wife of the Skies_.

   It looked like something just pulled from a scrapyard. It was a long, narrow box coated in debris and what looked like rust. Random boxy protrusion stuck out here and there, giving it a classy _warty_ appearance. There were no distinguishable features, no rounded surfaces, no colour schemes. Nothing at all redeeming from the outside. From what Torceran was saying, the interior was no better.

   Our transporter took little time in forming a connection, and the War Commander led us through into the ragged old chunk of metal.

   The differences came to us instantly. We emerged into a dark, dingy corridor, with red and orange flashing lights signifying something unknown to us. The corridor was so narrow that we would have to move in single file, and Torceran was ducking his head to move on through.

   ((A little cramped,)) He muttered as he continued to sell it to us like the most optimistic salesman in existence. ((But I like to think that it’s very cosy. Just make sure to keep your heads down, because there are panels hanging from the ceiling with no lighting.))

   “No worries for you, Marco,” Santorelli mused behind me as we marched through the dreadful corridor. “Told you, sometimes it pays to be a short-ass.”

   “Yeah, a life of being short finally pays off, huh?” I grumbled.

   Jake was right behind Torceran (who had taken such a liking to Tobias that he insisted the hawk sit on his shoulder).  “War Commander, I hate to ask… But are you certain that this ship is capable of flight? Not only that, but we have no experience flying one.”

   Torceran turned a stalk eyes after ducking it under a random hissing pipe that trailed below the ceiling. ((Jake, my friend, are you doubting the abilities of my workers?))

   “No. It just doesn’t look like it’s been used.”

   Torceran huffed. While he was speaking, we were relieved to emerge into an open room, filled with the same flashing red/orange lights. ((Have no fear. The ship has been tested and is in full working order,)) He said, turning to face us as we all entered the room. ((And regarding your other concern, there should be none. The Mak have always been very simplistic, and this is reflected in their ships. Nevertheless, we have provided you with all the necessary instructions, and we’ll trust that Humans as competent as yourselves will have it figured out in no time.))

   He reached out to a large control panel that encompassed the entire far wall. Pressing a switch, the walls began to shift. They slowly, and with a dreadful squeal, rose upwards to reveal the windows of the bridge, right at the bow of the ship. We saw a field of stars, and the various glowing lights of distant Andalite crafts and port beacons.

   Then, Torceran lifted a portable screen from the control panel, handing it to Jake. ((This computer holds all your relevant information, so you must not lose it. We have programmed it to be as similar to a Human computer as possible.))

   Jake nodded, taking the device as it was handed to him. “What sort of information does it have?”

   ((Everything you need,)) Torceran smiled. ((A guide to the ship, the instructions on its use, your mission objectives and the contact procedure to use when the mission is complete. Not only that, but the greatest Andalite historians and scientists have compiled all known data on the Kelbrids that our systems contain. Information in that regard is foggy at best, but there is an estimated planet location and anecdotal statements on the appearance of the average Kelbrid.))

   “Okay, that sounds good.” Jake said unconvincingly.

   Torceran started to pet Tobias on his shoulder with a disturbing firmness, at one point enclosed his small hawk head in one hand. ((Oh, and I mentioned previously about upgrades. Our ship builders have integrated various pieces of Andalite technology into the vessel. For one, we have installed a _Varr_ Shield. When activated, this will cloak your ship and allow undetected movement among primitive sensors, and we expect primitive sensors on the Mak home world, Makroovi. That will be your first destination.))

   “We pick up a Mak morph,” Jeanne said, keeping up her new accent. “Then try to find the Kelbrid planet.”

   ((Correct!)) Torceran chimed, finally taking his hand away from Tobias, who quickly swooped to rest on a dusty control panel. ((Our coordinates to _Kyritlyp_ have a high margin of error, but perhaps you might find some more information on Makroovi. They may have strong connections to the Kelbrids.))

   We were given the grand tour. Even Torceran began to grow weary of the depressing surroundings, and after we were shown the minimalist sleeping quarters, he bid us good luck and took us back to the hatch where he would exit.

   He stopped and turned before he actually left. ((Oh, and one more thing!)) He proclaimed. His hand reached into a utility belt he wore around his waist and pulled up a small silver plate. He tapped twice on its surface, then lifted it towards Tobias, who was now on Santorelli’s shoulder.

   Tobias backed off slightly at first. The small metal plate was pressed towards his tiny hawk legs. There was a clink. The silver strap around his leg had been removed and dropped to the floor.

   ((No need for those anymore.)) Torceran said. Jake and I were eager to get rid of ours, and after two more clinks, our straps had been removed.

   And Torceran removed himself from the ship. His transporter zipped off, and we were alone in the ugliest ship in existence.

   Nobody was happy, especially after seeing the grimy, dark sleeping quarters we would be spending the nights in. It was estimated to take at least two weeks to reach Makroovi. It was going to be a long, _long_ two weeks.

   No use hanging around complaining about a dreary interior. We moved as a group back to the ship’s bridge and started to read over the instructions for getting the hunk of trash moving.

   Then I saw the one and only redeeming feature of the ship. It took me completely by surprise, and I almost collapsed when I saw it.

   “Is that…?” I gasped, my eyes widening as I noticed it sticking out from the main bridge control panel. “Is that a PS3 controller?!”

   Everybody turned their heads to look with puzzled faces. Santorelli was nearest to me, and he took a closer look. “Nah. Sure looks like one though.”

   “The ship’s main driving system,” Menderash pointed out from over Santorelli’s shoulder. “War Commander Torceran mentioned how simplistic the controls were.”

   “Old Torch was right…”I murmured, still in shock as my body instinctively dropped itself into the desperately uncomfortable seat built for an alien body. “This _is_ simple!”

   Jake was consulting with the screen computer he had been given, and he had been for some time. “Mendy’s right. The ship is driven using that controller. All we need to do is power up…”

   His eyes were drawn to an illuminated lever on the dark Mak panel. The strange alien lettering had been scrubbed off, but was still partially visible under vague English lettering that the Andalites had helpfully added.

   For the first time since boarding the ship, my smile returned. I suddenly felt right at home. I glanced over the six over faces sat around me. “Are we ready?”

   There were no objections, and Santorelli announced his own charismatic fervour. “Ready and willing!”

   I grinned and slammed forward the lever. “Let’s do it!”

   There was a horrific grinding, and a creaking that echoed through the ship behind us. The sounds of superfluous blocks of metal falling off and the loose bolts straining in their holes. The ship was reluctantly, begrudgingly roaring into some form of life. The port beacons that floated on either side of the ships bridge started to sink past the bow around us. We were moving, just barely.

   I took my hands to the cold, metal controls, but despite the slight differences in configuration and design, it felt just like playing any ordinary space adventure game! I pushed the button I assumed to be an accelerator.

   The ship squealed, and then stopped. Obviously, that was the brake button.

   So I pressed the button I would normally associate with the brakes. Suddenly, the engines growled, the ship hummed, and we began to pull out of the dock.

   “Wooo! Hell yeah!” I cheered. Santorelli slapped me on both shoulders and additionally signalled his appreciation for bringing the trash heap to life.

   The others were a little more apprehensive. Especially when two floating objects appeared across our bow, moving sluggishly from left to right.

   “Marco!” Menderash barked. “You’re going to hit those waste containers!”

   “No way, man,” I chuckled, shaking my head. I pressed the analog stick to the left, hoping it would bring me past them. “Nowhere near.”

   I was wrong. The ship continued to accelerate, and the left turn was extraordinarily slow to commence. Upon the horrific realisation, we all covered our faces as the bow of the ship collided head-on with the two containers with a colossal crunch. Peeking through my fingers, I saw the great space trash cans burst open like water balloons, spewing garbage out in every direction. The ship’s bow held and powered on through. We were on our way back to Kelbrid Space.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

“I. Love. This. Ship.”

   “You only love it because it reminds you of _Ridge Racer_. Only this time, you’re winning.” Jake replied from the seat beside me.

   “Hey, if we had a second controller, I’d let you play. And I’d beat you.” I laughed.

   It had been three weeks. Cabin fever had come and gone, some coping better than others. I kept myself amused by remaining in the bridge, all of which reminded me of a low-budget PlayStation game. Jake had just come out of his sleeping quarters, baggy eyes giving away his lack of sleep. It seriously was an uncomfortable box that we had been given.

   The Andalites had upgraded the machine in multiple ways which made things much simpler. Menderash, despite lingering remnants of his Andalite claustrophobia, was able to operate the ship’s upgrades to take us through Zero Space, cutting the journey’s length by a few million years, and we had re-emerged into the depths of Kelbrid Space. Not that it looked much different from Andalite Space, staring out of the cockpit.

   He was in charge of navigation, and he was standing off to the side, studying a computerised map of the sector. Most of the charts were unknown, but he was keen to fill in the parts we were missing as the ship trundled through.

   Our target was getting closer. At first it was just a speck in the distance, half lit by the single Mak Sun that dominated the view from the right-hand side. Then it became a blob, and then a centrepiece.

   We were arriving at Makroovi. I reached to my right and picked up a handheld ship communicator, placing it to my lips. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we will shortly be arriving at our next stop. Please ensure that you take all personal belongings when leaving the great big space rust box. We hope you had a pleasant journey!”

   “The least pleasant ship I have ever had the misfortune to travel on.” Menderash grumbled, taking his focus away from the map that was illuminated on a vertical surface.

   “It’s not that bad!” I countered.

   “Maybe not for you,” Jake said. “But for most of us, it’s been hell. I don’t know how Mak can sleep in a bed with a great big metal pillar sticking up through the centre.”

   “The Mak are a bizarre race,” Menderash commented. “And their sleeping habits are not their most ponderous features.”

   “Too right. Hey, can I see the picture again?” I asked Jake. I heard footsteps from behind as the rest of the crew began to make their way to the Bridge, some of them no doubt woken by my ship announcement.

   “Sure.” Jake replied. His tapped on the portable computer screen numerous times before flipping it in my direction. I disengaged from the controls and took the screen to again study the peculiar Mak race.

   It was a picture taken from an Andalite warship several years ago that had taken the Mak crew as prisoners. They had been under Yeerk control. The picture was a whole-body shot of a single Mak, standing against a bright white wall.

   It had two arms and two legs, so nothing unusual there. There was a long, thin tail trailing behind, and its strong arms had four claws protruding in a circular formation at the ends. The looked almost like the pincers used to crush and lift cars in scrapyards.

   The head was similar in shape to a Human or Andalite, but the creature had big yellow eyes and little signs of any eyelids. The bright yellow of the eyes was a stunning contrast to the dull brownish colour of their skin. In some ways, they looked like they could have been thought up in an old Hollywood sci-fi.

   “I wonder if they’re still under Yeerk control…” Cassie pondered. She had arrived and was looking over my shoulder at the image.

   “Impossible to say,” Menderash spoke. “The Mak have only rarely crossed the border into our territory, especially since the beginning of the war. For all we know, the Yeerks could have built a whole new empire over here, just waiting to avenge their fallen comrades in Andalite Space.”

   “You just have to spoil the fun, don’t you?” I huffed at him. My eyes returned to the planet directly ahead of us as I handed the screen to Jeanne.

   “What happened to this one?” She asked Menderash, back to using her natural French accent. Or at least I thought it was her natural accent.

   “We took eighteen Mak from that one ship, if I recall correctly,” Menderash explained. “We starved them of their Yeerks and took them to Andal, where they were given careers and somewhere to live.”

   “Wow!” I exclaimed. “I didn’t think the Andalites would do that…”

   “They provided us with information once their Yeerks were starved. They provided most of the information we’re using right now to find the Kelbrids. Not only that, but the Mak are skilled labourers.”

   “So you put them to work?” Santorelli asked.

   “That sounds more believable.” I muttered.

   “One thing is for certain,” Menderash continued, ignoring my petty jab. “The Mak are not fighters. The Yeerks understood that, and used them primarily for the mining and manipulation of resources. Finding and capturing Mak to acquire their DNA will not be difficult. But we must not lose concentration. We don’t know who else inhabits this planet.”

   “You think there may be Kelbrids?” Jeanne queried.

   “It’s entirely possible.”

   Santorelli asked, “How would we recognise one?”

   “Their entire body is thought to secrete an incredibly dangerous toxin.”

   “So if we touch one and die…” I said. “Then we know to stay clear of it.”

   “Yes.”

   I took the control in my hands again, craving its comfort. “Great. That’s clear enough for me.”

   The planet now took up almost our entire view as we looked out of the bridge. Like Earth, the surface colour varied depending on climate and ocean, but the majority of the planet’s equator was a dry, ridged brown like that of a rocky desert, and only around the poles of the planet was there ocean and patches of green. We were heading straight for the desert-like strap around the centre of the planet, where we had been informed that the capital lay.

   Menderash got to work on activating the _Varr_ shield that cloaked us as we approached the atmosphere. We saw no signs of other spacecraft in the area, but we wanted to be on the safe side.

   “Tracking coordinates to the Makroovi capital,” Menderash announced. “Shield is active. We are about to breach atmosphere. Prepare for landing in six Earth minutes.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

   “Okay, Marco, you can start slowing down now. Slow down. Slow down, Marco! Marco, slow down for f-”

   “Fine!” I grumbled, jumbling around the controls to relocate the decelerator when Jake began to panic. I flicked on the decelerator once I was sure it was the correct switch, and our rapid descent through the clouds became an orchestra of squealing metal, jangling equipment and the barely recognisable slowing of _The Shadow_. The dust cloud was thick, and was causing the ship to shudder. I swear I could hear whole sections of it falling off.

   Menderash shouted over the compilation of loud, terrible noises as we all braced ourselves. “Fast approaching planet surface! One and a half miles to go! We need to slow down!”

   “We’re slowing down!” I responded.

   “Did you not even read the instruction manual?” He chastised as he barged me out of the way of the controls. He studied the panel, and then quickly made a decision to turn two dials and flick one switch. The squealing of the ship increased to near-deafening levels, and we were pulled forcefully down as the slowing of _The Shadow_ became heavy braking.

   “Prepare to die, everyone!” I announced through the ship’s speakers.

   Through the bridge we saw the dust cloud vanish away from us. The atmosphere was a deep orange as the cloud blocked out a lot of the sun’s light. Below was the ground, a horizon of rough, brown sand and mountains in the background.

   The screeching of panicked metal ceased, and all that remained was the hurrying buzz as the ship came to a stop, the world outside the windows coming to rest.

   “Marco, we could have been killed, had I not intervened.” Menderash huffed.

   “I had it all under control,” I rebutted. “I was going to swoop!”

   Cassie had wandered to the front of the bridge to take in the full view of what surrounded us. “This place looks barren, but… it doesn’t feel it.”

   “What do you mean?” Jake asked. We all joined her to get the same view.

   The place did look barren. A rocky wasteland battered by dust storms and the hot proximate sun. But looking directly below, there was the unmistakable waving motion of a field of crops, lined by flat white poles in the ground. It was a field.

   “Time to start taking notes,” Jake suggested. “Mendy, can we create an image database?”

   “Yes, Prince Jake. I will also perform a beam scan of the local vicinity.” He got to work on a separate control panel to carry out the procedure.

   Jeanne was still gazing off into the distance, when she brought us back to attention. “What is this? This structure?” She questioned, pointing to a rocky dip quite far off.

   We stared in silence, following her finger until Santorelli became the second to spot it. “Oh, yeah I see it! To the right of that black rock that looks a little like Teddy Roosevelt.”

   “That doesn’t look like Roosevelt!” I argued. “But yeah, I see now.”

   It was five rock-like spikes sticking upwards into the air, converging toward each other, too smooth and consistent to be anything other than constructed by living hands. Between were the faintest signs of a thin, wavering fabric.

   “Mendy,” Jake called back to the busy _nothlit_. “Could we get a zoomed image of that thing?”

   “Yes, Prince Jake. Projecting now.”

   We turned to the centre of the room, where an installed Andalite hologram projector brought to life the image we required in a blinding blue light. The five spiky pillars stood proudly inward to each other, and we could see ropes looping over the top of each one. Attached to the ropes was a massive sheet of a strange bumpy material.

   Menderash hummed. “It looks to be a Mak dwelling. Possibly the owners of the crops we’re hovering over.”

   “Perfect.” Jake replied.

   “So what’s the plan, boss?” Santorelli asked him, since he clearly had an idea up his sleeve. “Quick in-and-out. Swipe ourselves a Mak and bring it back?”

   “Yeah. We need to be careful though,” Jake suggested. “Mendy, can we see anything over that ridge?”

   “Very little, Prince Jake. We are some way from the Makroovi capital, and the beam scanner is picking up no other alien structures. This dwelling seems isolated.”

   Cassie was clearly stressing, and we all knew why. “This looks a lot like a farm… What if this Mak isn’t Yeerk-infested? What if they’re just a farmer? Should we really kidnap and acquire them?”

   Menderash, as stern and unsympathetic as ever, retorted, “Yeerks need farms, too, and they may still be infested. Besides, our mission is to take a Mak morph. Several, maybe.”

   “We knock it out cold,” Santorelli said. “Quick hit to the head. _Wham_ , he’s out. Take him back, acquire him, then put him back with a five dollar bill and a thank-you letter.”

   “We don’t have any thank-you letters…” Menderash replied. We ignored him.

   Jake was watching Cassie curiously, judging her thought processes as they occurred. He spoke to her when she made eye contact. “It’s too risky to do things the ideal way. We don’t know this place. We don’t know these people.”

   Her head sank, but she exhaled a reluctant agreement. Maybe she was already regretting her choice.

   “I volunteer,” Santorelli abruptly offered. “I’ve done this type of thing before.”

   “Okay,” Jake allowed. “But you aren’t going alone. Tobias, think you could provide back-up?”

   He had been lurking on a swivelling seat on the other side of the room. ((Sure.))

   Then Jake turned to me, and I discerned that I was being selected. We both knew that the best way to achieve success was to ensure a Mak entirely out cold for a long while. What could do that without breaking a sweat?

   “Monkey man!” Santorelli chuckled. “You’re with me!”

   “Oh, joy.” I replied.

   Jake stared at me, and we communicated without motion. I would be fine. The long trip had eased me back into those days at a reasonable pace…

   And I had my pseudo-PS3 controller an as outlet. I felt refreshed and capable.

   We made our way to the ship’s hatch as Menderash took us lower to the ground for easier access. After planetary conditions were checked and verified not to be lethal, the hatch was opened and dust flurried in harshly.

   “Here goes.” I sighed, beginning the all-too-familiar morph to gorilla.

   Then Cassie came up to my left, placing a gentle hand on my arm. She continued to hold a look of concern and ambivalence toward our mission. “Marco, good luck out there. Just please do what you need to do, and nothing more.”

   I smiled wide to her, just like I would have done were I back on set in front of the studio audience. “I’m in perfect control of my arms. It’ll be a clean hit, no mess. Sure, the Mak might have the mother-of-all-headaches later, but I bet I’ve had worse hangovers.”

   She just stared. She held some value to my words, but maybe not enough.

   “Trust me.” I added, just as my facial features contorted and twisted to the firmer mask of the big bulky gorilla. My fists broadened, my hair spread and my chest protruded with such merciless power.

   To my right was the brutish Musk Ox, its vacant expression made up for by the sheer size and strength of its body.

   ((Monkey man, let’s get back in time for lunch!))

   ((I still haven’t had breakfast, Sarge!)) I retorted as I leapt from the hatch.

   Santorelli bundled out after me and stomped into the deep field of crops that we had emerged over.

   And Tobias soared, taking to the skies like a bullet. ((Area’s clear. Let’s move.))


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The ox was faster than the gorilla. Santorelli was well up for the mission, but felt so very restrained as he was forced to canter, even with all the ox strength urging him to run in the lonely, rocky environment.

   ((Keep up monkey!)) He shouted eagerly as he bounced over a rocky hill. We had moved far past the flat field, and were steadily progressing over hard terrain towards the Mak dwelling. Tobias was far overhead, sending down occasional updates.

   ((What’s the rush?!)) I replied, thrusting myself onto the top of the rubble beside him. ((Thinking you want to clock the dude before me? You have no chance!))

   ((Dream on.)) He laughed.

   Tobias called to us, and we both craned our necks to view his silhouette against the deep background of the dust cloud. ((Nearly there, guys. I can see the whole layout.))

   ((Let’s have some details.)) Santorelli requested.

   ((It’s almost like a camping ground,)) Tobias informed dryly. ((It’s a raised, flat bit of ground, and those five pillars are in a circle around it. I can see a few mounds of something. They look like small rooms, but most of it is open space. It’s all arranged in a circle.))

   ((Any signs of our Mak friends?)) I asked.

   ((Nothing yet, but I can see signs of a fire in the middle. I think somebody’s home.))

   Santorelli’s ox head turned to look at me with witless eyes. He licked at his nose. ((Okay, Marco, open space isn’t good for us. Might have to get sneaky.))

   ((I hear you.)) I replied.

   Tobias was listening in, and made his observations. ((The area around is still pretty rocky. You could get close without being seen. But then you’ll have to be quick. I see sharp tools, and maybe even some type of firearm. It’s hard to tell.))

   ((Weapons,)) Santorelli considered. ((Okay, I say we split up and find some outcrops either side of the place.))

   ((A pincer movement!)) I concluded.

   Santorelli’s ox head backed a bit, and I swear I saw it grin. ((Marco, my man, I like your way of thinking! We split, then I run in, ruffle some feathers. When they’re distracted, you come over, knock ‘em down and we run for the hills. I’ll try to knock away any weapons. Since they’re out in the open, the Mak probably ain’t thinking of using them any time soon.))

   ((Got it,)) I agreed, storing his plan in my head. ((Sarge, you take control. You’re the one with experience.))

   ((Let’s go. When this is over, I’ll buy you a beer.))

   We forged on, separating paths as we came nearer to our target. Tobias wasn’t reporting any signs of activity, but we knew it wouldn’t be long till somebody appeared. Where there is fire, there is life.

   I bundled forward over another rocky hill, and the spires of the Mak house rose high into the sky from the dip below. They towered above, though a little shorter than I had previously envisaged. As I lifted my head, the rest of it came into view.

   Tobias’ report had been accurate. It was a flat platform raised up about a foot from the natural ground in a large circle, the five spires forming a shield around it.  On the platform was a series of small domes or mounds with entranceways covered in the same bumpy sheet material that was stretched out between the tips of the spires.

   All the domes, and various small containers and tool stations, encircled a hole in the very centre. There was the most subtle hint of a flame sprouting from it.

   I came down to the very edge of the clearing where the house lay and hid myself behind a boulder.

   ((Sarge, I’m in place.)) I announced.

   ((Okay, Marco! When I give you the signal, I want you moving. No hanging around. Take out any Mak you see but be careful of weapons. The place is hardly defended, but don’t go doing anything stupid.))

   ((Right.)) I answered, peeking over the rocks again. I saw no signs of an ox anywhere, but I knew he would be at the opposite end, guided by Tobias.

   A while passed with no activity. I had grown bored and started to inspect little pebbles, lifting them up with chunky fingers and throwing them back down. I let my mind wander and the strange-smelling atmosphere lull me into a daze…

   But it was rudely interrupted by Tobias. ((Activity! We have a Mak!))

   I jerked awkwardly and lay flat against my defending rock. Slowly, I peeked over the edge.

   Tobias was right. A Mak had emerged from one of the compact domes on the platform. It stood at little more than five feet tall, but shared the same features as the one we studied in the Andalites’ picture. Its back was turned to me, and I watched as it stretched. It must have just woken up.

   ((Sarge, it’s facing in your direction.))  I warned.

   ((Throw a stone or a rock. Make a noise!))

   I grabbed one of the larger pebbles I had inspected, took aim, and threw it towards one of the five spires that sat closest to me. It connected with a great clang that reverberated through the structure.

   The Mak took instant notice and turned on the spot, lifting its head to look at the noisy spire. It scratched at the back of its head.

   And then the ox finally came into view. It was barrelling up towards the structure with impressive pace, kicking up a whirlwind of sand behind it.

   The Mak turned just as Santorelli launched onto platform. There was another dome between the two. Santorelli was too focused to go around. The dome burst open with the feeblest resistance and coated half of the platform.

   Santorelli bucked and raised his head, the angered ox making itself heard. Meanwhile, the Mak had frozen on the spot, stunned by what had just come barging in on his mid-morning stretch.

   The legs of the ox kicked out, smashing a number of tools that were unfortunate to be in the wrong place. ((Now!)) Santorelli ordered.

   My signal! With the Mak’s focus entirely held, it was the opportunity I needed, and I flung myself from behind the rock, bounding heavily to the action.

   Santorelli was doing well to keep the Mak occupied. It tried to grab for some kind of weapon, but the ox almost seem to roll at him like a boulder, thrashing horns and legs and practically everything else. The Mak was so dismayed that he reached to the side and picked up what looked like a small cooking utensil. A pin-prick to an angry ox.

   I joined them on the platform, and I started to think how easy it had turned out! I was so close that I could reach out and conk the pathetic Mak on the head…

   ((Marco!)) Tobias shouted. ((Behind!))

   His sudden call alerted me to shuffling from behind. I’d passed another dome, and a second Mak had just emerged from within, carrying on it something much larger than a cooking utensil.

   ((Move, Marco!)) Santorelli bellowed.

   But the Mak had aimed, opening its mouth to reveal a grin of sharp yellow teeth. From the barrel of the gun, a fizzling developed.

   The sound was a series of explosions. Fireballs poured from the weapon, each one out-reaching the previous.

   The bizarre weapon was slow enough for me to duck out of the way, the line of mini-explosions shooting passed my shoulder but leaving the most painful singe!

   ((Marco!)) Santorelli screamed. ((Get your ass moving and take it out! Stop messing around!))

   The second Mak’s grin had faded when it realised the series of fireballs had just missed me. It took aim again, but this time I wouldn’t let it fire.

   I shot forward and roared as my big hand swiped. I felt the crunch as the fireball gun smashed into pieces on contact. My momentum carried me forward, causing both me and the Mak to stumble and fall.

   “ _Bar! Bar! Bar!”_ It called out in clear alarm, eyes wide and tail rattling like a frightened snake. I could faintly hear the panicked reply of the first Mak who was still busy with Santorelli.

   I growled, baring my much bigger, probably yellower teeth. Before it could scuttle away, I took my fist around the thick neck of the Mak and lurched forward to hold it against the nearest spire.

   The singe burned me, a pain I had not felt for such a long time. The Mak had fired at me! It had tried to kill me!

   I felt the claws scrape their dark nails around my torso. The blade was again curling around my neck…

   I wasn’t going to let it take me! I was free from it all now! I couldn’t be dragged back. Not now.

   My hand started to squeeze around a green, pulsing neck.

   ((Marco!))

   He was thrashing in my grasp, kicking and choking, urging to be freed from my unholy strength. The tail whirled pitifully beneath him.

   ((Marco! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!)) Santorelli barraged from somewhere distant. ((You drop it right now before I make you drop it!))

   The eyes were starting to dim, but I clench harder, feeling tightened flesh, the soft indents around the desperate throat so close to giving.

   ((You will do as I fucking say! Drop the civ, Marco! This isn’t a fucking game!))

   Then bang! My body was thrust sideways at the mercy of an unstoppable impact as the ox slammed into me with a force the gorilla was so unused to. I bounced and rolled across the platform, shrieking out in pain as my broken ribs cracked and pinched within me.

   ((What did I tell you?!)) Santorelli bellowed. ((Drop the civ! Next time, you will listen to what I fucking say!))

   The faze lifted as I gasped in my pain. The gorilla was enraged and tried to retaliate, but I held it back and tried to find out what had happened around me.

   The face of the ox was staring down at me, nostrils snorting ferociously. Behind Santorelli, two Mak lay flat on the ground. Breathing.

   ((Sarge…)) I panted. ((Sorry, man. Sorry.))

   ((Marco, you need to keep a grip. Get up. Help me get these two back to the ship.))

   It had happened again. I had succumbed to the same deep-held panic that had caused previous outbursts. The singe on my shoulder reminded me of that and chastised relentlessly.

   I was wrong. I hadn’t recovered.

   Santorelli’s brutish military manner had stopped me. It wasn’t something I hadn’t seen in him before, but always suspected was there. That’s how he was disciplined. How he was trained.

   Without it, I would have killed.

   ((Good man, Marco. Good man. I’m still buying that beer!))


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Tobias led us back to the ship. I was much slower as I dealt with the aching pain in my side from Santorelli’s charge, but also because I was carrying the Mak I had almost choked to death. It wasn’t heavy, at least not physically.

   Tobias glided expertly into the small open hatch that we had emerged from about an hour earlier. Jake’s head appeared, peeking around the side with narrowed eyes as loose sand pelted him. “Everything good?!” He called as we waded into the crop field beneath _The Shadow_.

   ((Mission successful, boss!)) Santorelli proudly proclaimed with the first Mak laid out on his back.

   Menderash lowered the vessel by another few feet so that I could load the Mak bodies into the hatch, which were the dragged toward the bridge. Meanwhile, Jake watched on as I growled and limped around, clearly in pain, before the pair of us demorphed and jumped back into the ship.

   Jake closed the hatch, bringing us wholly back into the dark grunginess of the Mak craft. Then, we debriefed.

   “Good job,” He started. “I noticed you limping, Marco. Looked like you took a hit.”

   Santorelli and I exchanged glance. I replied, “Yeah. I did.”

   “Mak?” Jake pressed.

   I looked away and exhaled a sigh. There was no use in disguising it. “It happened again.”

   Jake took in the information. “Okay. Something we need to work on, I guess. What exactly happened?”

   Santorelli described the scene. “Well, boss, my man Marco here got blasted, seemed to go into a panicked state. Strangled the Mak. Before he could kill the Mak I intervened in the only effective way I could see. It seemed to bring him back to his senses.”

   Jake nodded. “Just the two Mak?”

   “Yeah, just two.” I replied.

   “Let’s get this over with.” Jake said, before turning to head back to the bridge.

   When we arrived back into the busy bridge, we saw the rest of the crew circled around the two Mak bodies that had been unceremoniously dragged in. They lay face-up on the cold metal floor, still breathing but most definitely out cold.

   Cassie was kneeling, inspecting the bodies. She was checking for injuries, but all she would find were knocks to the head. Though, she was paying notice to the neck of one. She closed her eyes regretfully and avoided looking directly at me as I entered the circle.

   “Images taken,” Menderash noted, escaping from the ship’s interior controls panel. “Entries are completed. This is evidence enough that we’ve made it this far. It will take two days for this information to reach War Commander Torceran.”

   Jake asked, “Have you already sent it?”

   “Not yet, Prince Jake. I assumed there would be more information to add with regard to these Mak.”

   “First things first,” Jake said. “Let’s acquire. That’s why we brought them here.”

   One by one, we placed our hands to both Mak, to acquire both of their genomes. Menderash watched on coldly from the side, unable to join. He was making calculations, I could tell.

   And Cassie was that last to acquire the Mak. Once Tobias had leapt from the body of the second, she breathed heavily and looked to Jake. “We used to have a rule… I see that it’s long gone.”

   Jake’s emotion didn’t budge an inch. He was long past such debates. “You can take these morphs, or you can refuse. I’m doing this to save Ax.”

   I was no longer surprised. This was the new Jake, and he had been around for a long time. Cassie had made the decision to refuse him before, and now she was put in that spot again.

   I saw that conflict in her face. Surrounded by guilt on all sides, it was an impossible but essential decision for her.

   She kneeled down and placed her hand to the leathery Mak skin and concentrated.

   But while Jake’s leniency for rules had broadened over the years, he still held to some stern principles.

   Once Cassie had stepped back, the next discussion was immediately on the table. Menderash made his presence known and spoke to both me and Santorelli. “Were there any signs of Yeerk technology in the dwelling?”

   “Nothing Yeerk,” I recalled. “Weapons, yes, but nothing we’ve seen before.”

   Menderash furrowed his brow to gaze down at the still unconscious Mak. “There is no exterior sign that would give away the presence of a Yeerk in the Mak brain, but, Prince Jake, finding out if these Mak are infested could give the military vital information.”

   Cassie was quick to intervene. “Are you suggesting that we check for Yeerk infestation?”

   “I am.” Menderash answered.

   “And how do you suggest we do that?” Cassie pressed. The tone of her voice implied that she already knew.

   Menderash had no problems telling it straight. “We have no technology on board that would let us see inside the Mak heads. The only way to do it would involve opening up the heads ourselves.”

   “No.” Jake replied, and the sole syllable hushed every little murmur around the bridge.

   Menderash corrected his posture and faced Jake. “Prince Jake, it could prove to be essential information for the-”

   “No,” Jake reiterated. “We’re not doing that. We took them to acquire them. We’ve done that, so let’s drop them back and get on with the mission.”

   Menderash, so deferential to Jake, didn’t argue and slumped back to remain silent.

   I was thankful. Something about Menderash’s suggestion seemed so utterly wrong that it shocked me that he would even suggest it.

   It was ruthless and cold. It disregarded the lives of strangers entirely to push forward a possibility of something supposed to be good. It was a sacrifice of principle.

   And then I realised… I had been doing that all along.

   I left him to drive _The Shadow_ to the Makroovi capital. The thrusters fired up with strained effort, and left circular scorch marks in the crop field we had rested over. We dropped off the Mak safely after checking for additional injuries, and left to take on the next step.

   I had to walk. Had to clear my mind. I disengaged from the others to head back to my sleeping quarters where I hoped I could sleep off the stress that had arrived without welcome.

   The corridors were narrow, the orange-red lights flashing but dim and completely irrelevant to anything going on around me. All the noises in the air were the result of squeaking, rubbing metal and the steady flight of the ship as it stealthily powered on.

   I was about to turn the corner to the sleeping quarters near the center of the ship, when I heard a sound completely out of place. It was an echoed clomp, certainly not from any kind of metal. And it was close by.

   I kept walking as I came to the corner. I turned around it, and there in the distance I made out a very distinctive shape. The bladed tail was there only briefly before curling around a corner and vanishing from sight.

 

 

_Dear Readers,_

_Thank you so much for reading this far. Assuming you’ve read #56 The Deal, you’ve probably also read #55 The Interrogation. That means you’ve read two of my fics! You’re a sucker for punishment, truly!_

_It’s a wonderful feeling for me to be this far into it. These books have been planned out for years, and now they’re finally coming to life. Two of them down already, I’m really enjoying writing them, and I hope you enjoy reading them just as much._

_I’d love for you to leave feedback on any of my fics, especially if you’ve read up to this point. It really does give me the motivation to continue. Even if you just leave a comment that’s three words long, it still lets me know that people actually care!_

_So that’s Marco and Jake re-introduced. They both have new issues that have developed since the end of the war, and I’m hoping you can see where they’ve come from and where they may be going. Next up is Tobias… I have big plans for him in the future, and it may take you by surprise!_

_Lastly, some important news. On May 1 st, I will be leaving for training. This will be 30 weeks away from home. Of course, that may limit my writing time quite severely. In short, don’t expect daily chapter uploads anymore. I plan to write #57 entirely before posting a single chapter, so that there aren’t major gaps between chapters. It may be a few months before #57 goes up, but I’m sure it will be worth it!_

_Thanks so much,_

_Adam_

 

**#57 – The Abduction**

Tobias and the Animorphs are deep within mysterious Kelbrid space. Their mission is to locate Ax and kidnap a high-ranking Kelbrid official, but they have no idea where to look, how to look, or even what a Kelbrid looks like. They begin their search by travelling to the Makroovi capital, and find more than they bargained for.

   But Tobias is not only searching for Ax. He’s also searching for something he never had to begin with…


End file.
